Ranch Of Secrets And Sorrow ON HIATUS
by RosalynBrooke
Summary: What happens, when Edward is a cheating husband? When Bella owns a ranch and finds her husband in the arms of another? When strong gorgeous Emmett is her saving grace? Full summary inside. All Humans. B/Em A/J, OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Bella is lonely and depressed, her husband Edward Cullen was her high school sweetheart but has turned cold and bitter after only being married for a few months, and she starts noticing lipstick on his collar and perfumes that weren't her own, When he hires a new stable hand to help out on the ranch for bella to deal with something sparks and things could change forever. Em/B, J/A. all human_

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the songs I might use, because if I did I would have Emmett tied up in my bed every night muahhahaha.

a/n I haven't wrote in the longest time so please forgive me if the editing isn't that great, I currently have a beta reader although shes more of a best friend lmao so imma say it now thank you Megan for all your hard work and putting up with my stubborn ass.

Chapter One: Another Lonely Night & A New Hand

**Bellas POV:**

I woke up in bed alone once again, which hasn't been strange for a month now, I told myself that he was just working late and probably stayed at the office as I walked into the bathroom getting ready for my day at the ranch. After a quick shower and throwing on some jeans and a flannel shirt I walked downstairs to make myself a quick bite to eat and something for a ranch hands Jacob, Paul, Sam, and Embry. I was lucky that my friends from high school had agreed to help out when I found out that my grandparents had left the ranch to me, My husband Edward wasn't as happy as they were surprisingly, I figured he would be happy it would give us more time to spend together and he wouldn't have to work but he took a job at a modeling agency in town instead.

I cooked some eggs bacon and toast, before I opened the door and whistled hearing the guys open the door to the bunks the sun was just starting to rise as they all piled into the kitchen, Their plates were already made as I sat and ate some toast and eggs not really feeling up to a huge breakfast and I know my boys would finish every last bite. I opened the paper quickly running over the weather and seeing what today was going to be like to see if maybe I should refrain my ride with my gorgeous boy Ace. When I saw that it was going to be a sunny day in Wyoming I smiled before noticing that the boys were looking threw my fridge.

"Oh hell no, I just cooked yall breakfast now its time to get to work." I said trying to hold back my laughter and sounding like a tough boss. But Jacob could see right threw it. "Oh come on bells were still starving please?" He gave me those adorable puppy dog eyes that I knew were going to be one girls downfall one day but not mine. "Nope, we need to get to work." I stood up and shooed them out the door before placing the dishes in the sink that I would get to later before following them outside as the sun was almost up. Paul and Embry went to turn out the cattle into the pasture so they could munch on there breakfast that I had already placed in their bins the night before as Jacob, Sam and I went to feed the horses. I decided I was going to get the stallion stable this morning since I really needed to see my best boy as I turned to walk away I heard a strange truck pull into the driveway.

Jacob had already seen it and walked over towards the stallion stable as I approached the truck. I gasped slightly as someone stepped out and he looked like Hercules had just fallen from Olympus. _'Bella what are you even thinking woman your married so cool your jets right now.' _I took a breath and walked over to him looking around the property until his eyes fell on me.

'_God those eyes I could stare into those eyes as he…'_

'_Bella stop it right now, remember your fucking married you idiot.'_

'_Yeah but It doesn't hurt to day dream'_

'_Okay now stop talking to yourself your making yourself seem like a crazy lady'_

I quickly finished the walk over to his truck before extending my hand.

**Emmett's POV:**

I sighed pulling into the gorgeous ranch that luckily my friend jasper had gotten me a job at, Apparently his girlfriend Alice worked with her brother who owned this place and I just figured that it was some rich boys pass time when he wasn't busy with all the nice things life had to offer him. I huffed as I got out of my truck looking around for the woman I was suppose to meet here before my eyes fell on the most amazing goddess I had ever seen. She stopped in her tracks looking like someone had just knocked the wind out of her as I raised an eyebrow and just stood there for a few seconds before she walked over to me and extended a hand and I took it in mine, trying not to grip to hard but not to soft.

"Hello, I'm Bella swan, And you are?" I looked at her kind of confused, did she work here, how did she not know I was coming. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Emmett McCarty, Your boss Edward Cullen sent me here for an interview and a job." "My boss? Are you fucking kidding me?" Her expression looked priceless and pissed. "I don't know who you talked to but Edward is not my boss, He's my husband and this ranch is owned by me. Hence the title Swan Ranching." I looked stunned, Her husband then why did she introduce herself as Swan.

'_This isn't the 50's Emmett sometimes women don't take there husbands last names.'_

'_Well duh but Jasper said it was Edwards ranch'_

'_Yeah well she introduces herself as Swan and you see the sign how stupid can you be'_

'_Oh shut up.'_

**Bella's POV:**

'_EDWARD IS A DEAD MAN, telling people its his ranch I cant believe him, And why is he hiring people without even talking to me I'm going to kill him when he gets home.'_

'_Yeah if he comes home tonight Bella.'_

'_He's my husband of course he's going to come home tonight.'_

I was broke out of my trance by the phone ringing inside. "Would you please excuse me for one second and then we can do an interview." I stormed into the house and answer the phone with a very angry tone in my voice, to hear his voice on the other line.

"_Hey baby"_

"Don't you dare baby me, who is this Emmett and why does he think that this is YOUR ranch?"

"_Babe chill, I figured you could use some help and Alice said that jasper knew someone I guess jasper just assumed it was my ranch, please don't yell at me baby just calm down and give the man an interview, And I'm sorry for not making it home last night but things came up."_

"Yeah okay, but please don't send anyone else here without my knowing Edward." I could hear giggling in the background and I wondered what it was but just shook it off.

"_Alright babe I gotta let you go and get back to work."_

"Okay, I love you."

"_Yeah me too." _Click.

I sighed before motioning for Emmett to come inside, he followed and I lead him into the office. Before putting on my glasses and taking a seat. He sat in front of me as I pulled up my email seeing one from Alice titled 'Emmett McCarty' I clicked on it and there was his resume. I opened it as I pointed to a small refrigerator, he shook his head no as I quickly read over the email before closing my laptop. "Alright so it says here that you worked at a ranch before, Why did you quit?" I looked at him over the brim of my glasses. "Well, they told me I could stay as long as I wanted but it wasn't a good vibe for me, it seemed that the people only cared about money and not the things that mattered, and they had plenty of stable hands so I gave my two weeks notice and to be honest this job was kind of a god send because most of the ranches already have the people they need for everything."

I looked a bit curious at the things that mattered remark but I decided against asking, I knew the ranch owners because I had went to school with their daughter Jessica and I knew what he meant by only caring about money. I just nodded, and smiled lightly. "Well I might want to warn you that the pay isn't that great and my ranch hands don't take kindly to new people. We're all kind of a close knit family here but I'm going to give you a test run today and see how you work." He nodded and smiled at me, I quickly looked at his outfit which consisted of a white shirt, blue jeans and some cowboy boots. "Well I hope you don't mind but your shirt is going to get dirty." He shrugged and smiled again. "I don't mind at all ma'am." I giggled slightly at that. "Please just call me Bella. Now lets get to work." I walked out of the door as he followed quickly before whistling so I could introduce him to my boys.

A/N Alright so like I said I havent wrote in awhile, and im not going to demand reviews, but here it is the first chapter please I love critize I thrive off of it and its what a good writer needs good or bad. So please let me know what you think ^^


	2. Introductions And Long Days

_Summary: Bella is lonely and depressed, her husband Edward Cullen was her high school sweetheart but has turned cold and bitter after only being married for a few months, and she starts noticing lipstick on his collar and perfumes that weren't her own, When he hires a new stable hand to help out on the ranch for Bella to deal with something sparks and things could change forever. Em/B, J/A. all human_

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the songs I might use, because if I did I would have Emmett tied up in my bed every night muahhahaha.

a/n Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story now may I present chapter two. ^^

Chapter One: Introductions And Long Days

**Bellas POV:**

The boys looked at Emmett like he was there new prey and I held back a giggle, they were always so protective over me and the ranch. "Alright so everyone this is Emmett and Emmett, this is Jacob, Sam, Paul and Embry, Emmett will be working with me for the day to see if he has what it takes to be apart of Swan ranch alright boys?" They nodded, although I was there best friend and sister, they knew that I was a boss first and not to question my decisions. I looked over at Sam, "So has everyone been fed?" "Yeah and we were fixing to put the mares out so we could clean there stalls." "Well I'll do that while you go check on the colts and Paul can you check on the fillies we have some people coming to look at them later on in the week and I want there coats shining and looking presentable please." They both took off in the direction of the other stables while I walked into the mares stable with Emmett on my heels.

"Alright, can you grab Josephine and Charm, and put them in the paddock to the far right please, They shouldn't give you any trouble walking together." He nodded as I walked over to my best girl Moonbeam and she stuck her head out. "Hey baby girl I brought you something." Her ears perked up as I held out one of the horse treats in my hand rubbing on the diamond in between her eyes. She munched on it before I slipped in and started rubbing her belly. "I just cant wait to meet this little one." She neighed softly before I slipped her halter on with the rope and tied her up for Emmett. Jacob walked over and held back a laugh knowing that the horse was going to give Emmett trouble the only people she ever let touch her was me and Jake, I put a finger to my lips as he started approaching. He reached for the robe as she nipped at his hand and stomped her front hoof.

"Easy girl." His voice seemed to soothe her as he held his hand out and I was astonished at what I saw. Moonbeam pressed her head against his head as he started to pet her face gently before taking the rope. "Does she go into the same pasture as the others? Ma-Bella." Jake nudged me because I was so shocked that he had calmed the beast that was my girl and shook my head no. "The pasture right next to it please, its were I put my mares that are with foul." He nodded and walked away as Jake grabbed, Destiny and Jade, the other two that were pregnant and followed him. I leaned against the door before checking my watch and heading in to cook up some lunch.

I picked up my cell and dialed Alice's number trying to find out more about this Emmett person and too see how my sister was doing.

"_Bella! Oh my god it feels like its been so long since we talked"_

"Alice its only been a week."

"_Well it feels like longer, We need to go shopping."_

"Alice you know I'm too busy with the ranch and preparing the cattle drive."

"_Well why do you think I had Jazz send Emmett out there, So I could get my best friend back duh."_

"Yeah Alice, what's his deal? He used to work over at Jess's family's ranch."

"_Calm down bells he's just there to help, Now your going shopping."_

"Fine but only if you go on the cattle drive with me." I laughed knowing she would decline Alice loved horses but wasn't to fond of not showering for two days.

"_Fine, but I'm picking you up tomorrow morning at 8 missy." _I sighed knowing that that wasn't any more arguing with this damn pixie.

"Alright, but I have to go and make some lunch for the boys, Love ya."

"_Love you too sis." _Click.

I started cooking up some hot dogs and pulled out the buns before opening a box of mac n cheese. When I finished I set the food out on the table and whistled for the boys before heading into the office to check on some bills and finances. I scanned some things before making copies and putting them in the correct folders, as I had finished I heard a knock on the door and turned to see Jake, I motioned for him to come in and he closed the door behind him. He sat down on the couch I had in there before I joined him pulling my legs up and poking him in the chest. He put his hand over where I poked and gasped like it had actually hurt or something.

"So Bells, whats the deal with Emmett? I mean did you see how moonbeam didn't kick him in the leg, I wish it would've been that easy for me when you first let me take her out." I giggled and nodded remembering how funny that had been. "Well he used to work at the Stanley's." I saw Jake tense up at that but I shrugged. "He said it wasn't a right fit and we all know how they are," he nodded before I continued. "But Alice says Jasper trusts him and I trust Jasper so I don't think I have a reason to worry." I heard dishes being put into the sink and the water turn on and I jumped up from my seat going into the kitchen Jake on my heels. I stood there kind of shocked as I saw Emmett doing the dishes. The boys knew I didn't mind doing them so they normally just left them on the table. I walked over to him smiling.

"You have work to do outside, don't worry about the dishes I can get to them after the day is done." "Are you sure I really don't mind, I use to do them at home for my mom." '_Awe that's sweet he used to wash dishes for his mom.' _I giggled slightly at my thought before nodding and heading outside, With him following me. "We should really clean out those stalls and put some fresh wood chips down." He nodded before grabbing the wheel barrow and I walked into the shed to grab a bag of fresh chips. I hoisted it over my shoulder and walked out, Emmett's expression after seeing me carry the bag was kind of priceless, I guess he never saw a women doing real work. I dropped it next to one of the stalls before grabbing another shovel and wheelbarrow and heading into another stall to clean it.

**Emmetts POV:**

I looked over at Bella and saw her carrying the wood chips like they were a small paper weight and looked shocked, my first thought was to go and grab them but I didn't want to piss of the boss lady and I just went back to work cleaning the stalls she had pointed out. I knew that earlier she was testing me when she had tied up moonbeam instead of just taking her out herself, and I was kind of happy, The Stanley's wouldn't care enough about there staff or there horses to actually test someone to see how they worked with certain horses with temper issues, I finished my work and decided to help her, she looked kind of relieved but still a little agitated. We finished quicker then she had probably thought and I watched her walk into a small room coming out with a couple of bottles of water.

"For future reference that's where the water and snacks and horse treats are kept, and tomorrow your going to be working with Jake because I have to go into town with my sister." I nodded before taking a gulp of water and pouring some over my head. She laughed slightly her mouth being covered as I handed her the empty bottle. "And we don't throw these away, we refill them in the house or the bunks if I'm not here and put them back in the fridge. Speaking of bunks, are you staying here or do you have a place already?" I gulped looking a little distant, I had recently been living with my girlfriend but we had broke up and I didn't think she needed to know all that. "Do you have enough space in the bunks?" She nodded before point out the guy named Sam. "He can show you which room is yours. We better start putting some alfalfa in the bins so we can bring them in. The hay for the horses is stored up there." She pointed to a small loft. "Each of the barns have them, and the cows grass is in a shed near the smaller paddock. They don't need to be fed though because that drive starts soon and I want them to be craving grass so they don't wonder off."

She climbed the stairs as I tried not to stare at her ass, I mean she was gorgeous but also married and my mother taught me better then that. I moved out of the way as her small form threw a bale down and I broke it apart putting two flakes in each stall like she had told me. When she was climbing down I guess she lost her footing and I hear a small scream before catching her. The next thing I knew Embry, Paul, Sam, and Jacob were in front of me as I was holding there boss glaring. I placed her on the ground and she thanked me and explained to the boys that her clumsy ass got the better of her and luckily I had been there otherwise she might've broken her neck. I smiled as I turned around checking to make sure all the mares had water.

**Bellas POV:**

'_Oh shit.' _I thought to myself after having my foot slip, I waited to collide with the ground below but when I opened my eyes Emmett had caught me. '_Easy girl, just because you are now in the arms of Hercules himself doesn't mean you need to get excited.' _Thankfully I was broke out of my trance by my boys. Emmett put me down and I almost died from not being in his arms anymore. '_Jesus Bella, look at your damn finger, MARRIED. Remember?' _I huffed explaining what had happened to them as Emmett went to take care of the water. "Alright guys, what else needs to be done?" Jake looked at me and shook his head. "Bella you nearly just broke you neck, All that's left is moving the cows and putting the horses away, I think we can handle that." I nodded. "Alright ill go fire up the grill and make some steak. How does that sound?" I laughed as I saw all there mouths watering before I took off jogging towards the house and placed some wood in the fire. Letting it get hot I ran upstairs and took a quick shower before pulling on some pajama shorts and a blue laced cami with some fuzzy slippers.

Sam had already pulled the steaks out of the fridge and started grilling when I decided to make some baked potatoes, And stuck them in the microwave, I really didn't think the boys would wait an hour if they were in the oven. When it beeped I pulled them out and set the table pulling out the sour cream, butter and some shredded cheese. I went into the living room and turned on some music as we all sat around the table and ate. After dinner they all went back to the bunks as I quickly rinsed off the dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher turning it on before I went upstairs and curled up in my comfy bed clinging to Edwards pillow. '_Looks like another lonely night for me at swan ranch.' _I sighed before closing my eyes.

A/N I know it wasn't like day two or anything but I wanted to give everyone the ranch aspect of the story too, and Emmett needing to learn where things went and so fourth, But thank you too everyone who reviewed my first chapter, I really appreciate it. And just so you know outfits will be posted in my profile. Although there is currently only three at the moment. And once again thank you to my amazing Beta JaspersGirlMeg I love you chicka.


	3. Discovering

_Summary: Bella is lonely and depressed, her husband Edward Cullen was her high school sweetheart but has turned cold and bitter after only being married for a few months, and she starts noticing lipstick on his collar and perfumes that weren't her own, When he hires a new stable hand to help out on the ranch for Bella to deal with something sparks and things could change forever. Em/B, J/A. all human_

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the songs I might use, because if I did I would have Emmett tied up in my bed every night muahhahaha.

a/n Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story now may I present chapter three. ^^ And FYI this entire chapter is in Bella POV cept for a small bit at the end which will be in Emmett's. Everyone elses will come later on in the story.

Chapter Three: Discovering

**Bellas POV:**

"_Girls- They wanna have fun, Oh girls just wanna have fun." _I rolled over picking my phone up, Opening and closing it knowing it was alice and she would call me in 5 minutes to make sure I was awake. I rolled over and felt Edward pressed against me, I smiled wrapping my arms around him, He grunted as I kissed his back softly and climbed out of bed. '_Atleast he came home last night.' _I walked into the bathroom already noticing the sun was up, it was nice that I got to sleep in a bit on days like this, when Alice forced me to go shopping, Although I felt bad for not feeding the boys this morning. I quickly grabbed my phone and took it in there with me as I started the shower and called Alice back.

"Hey love."

"_Hey gorgeous, I'm glad your awake, I'm actually on my way right now so hurry up and get ready."_

"Damn pixie, give a girl a chance to shower will ya?" She laughed and hung up as I stripped quickly and jumped into the shower washing my body completely and shaving my legs. I jumped out and wrapped my hair up before putting a towel around my body. When I walked out Edward was waiting by the bathroom and I reached in and grabbed my blowdryer and makeup bag so I could use the guest one while he showered and got ready for work. He pecked my lips softly before going into the bathroom and locking the door. I shuffled around in my drawer grabbing a pair of underwear and a bra. I pulled them on walking to the closet and grabbing my Mr. & Mrs. Potato head shirt that said "I Love Carbs" And some shorts.

I pulled on my jelly bracelets and slipped my flip flops on as I heard Alice's car pull into the driveway. I knew she was going to go check on her horse Josephine before coming into the house, I ran to the guest bathroom and quickly blew my hair dry pulling it up into a loose bun before throwing on my ice cream cone earrings and a small amount of lip gloss and eyeliner. I walked back into the room hearing Edward shuffle around as he was standing there in some dress pants and his shoes. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and kissed his shoulder blade.

"Bella, please not right now, I'm looking for a clean shirt please." He shrugged me off and I sighed. "Alright, well Alice is here so I'm going to get going." "Fine, have fun." He pecked my cheek lightly before I wandered out the door grabbing my aviators off the mantel and walking outside. Alice came bouncing over, looking very music inspired today. Her top was a blue shirt with I Heart and a music symbol with black skinnies and white strapped wedge heels, Some ray ban sunglasses, a necklace with cute little headphones, safety pin earrings, and a lady gaga wristband. She had her favorite black tote bag with a bright yellow smilie face on it hanging from her arm as she jumped into her car. Her bright ass yellow Porsche of a car, honestly I have no idea how she plans to fit bags into this car, but knowing the pixie she will figure it out.

We arrived at the mall and I headed straight for star bucks, I hadn't had my coffee and I was dying, Alice following knowing my routine, if I was going to go threw torture then I was going to get me some damn coffee. I moved my sunglasses onto the top of my head as I waited inline. When it was my turn I quickly ordered a Caramel Frap with extra caramel. And moved over to wait for it, it was served quickly and now it was time for Alice to drag me threw stores.

**2 Hours Later**

After Alice had drug me to every single store in the damn mall and forced me to buy things, which some of the things I didn't mind, I wondered into a dress shop to pick out an outfit to surprise my Edward in at work. I had already grabbed some lingerie which Alice was extremely happy about. I was hoping I could surprise him at work with some lunch and maybe some office sex to spice up our love life, I mean it had been a month since we had sex and I was getting a little frustrated. I found a very cute red Betsy Johnson dress to go with the black Victoria secret number I had gotten earlier and some black heels. I had also decided to get two graphic tee's, a pair of cut up jeans, a new pair of cowboy boots with heels, a long sleeve shirt for the cattle drive, a new black leather jacket, a new beanie, a feather necklace and earring set, a cute little vampire necklace, some cross earrings where one is pointed upside down and an anchor tote bag.

Alice bought way more and it consisted of, a cute little pink dress, some lingerie, a pink tank top, some stone washed jeans, a new black skirt, a leopard print bustier top, a really cute camera ring, two Betsy Johnson bags, cupcake earrings, a pair of pink sunglasses of course, a cute little grey jacket, jelly bracelets that said I heart boobies for the breast cancer foundation, a pair of killer heels and some gladiator sandals. How we were going to fit all of this in her car I had no idea. But she somehow managed to figure it out. After stuffing everything in there we headed back to the ranch so I could change and pack some food for my surprise picnic and I wanted to throw Edwards clothes in the wash so he could have some clean shirts.

She dropped me off and I pulled all my bags out of the back seat heading into the house. I threw them on the floor and went downstairs to sort and throw laundry in the wash. I looked at the clock on the mantel and saw that it was an hour and a half before Edward had a lunch break so I had plenty of time. Rummaging threw the laundry I grabbed a white shirt checking to make sure it didn't have any stains when I noticed some lipstick on the collar, that was a bright red tacky looking color, and when I smelt it, it didn't smell like my perfume. _'Hmm maybe Alice got some new stuff.' _I quickly picked up my phone asking her if she had, and a few minutes later she had said no and asked why. I ignored it and shrugged, _'Probably just some young new model happy that someone would represent her and she hugged him.' _

After throwing the rest of the whites in the washer I ran upstairs to change and fix my hair. I quickly pulled off my outfit and slipped on the black Victoria secret outfit and pulled my dress over, deciding to do my makeup and hair barefoot and put the heels on after I had gotten downstairs to avoid breaking my neck. I pulled my hair up and toyed with it a bit, after putting some product in it and made it a very casual but sexy updo. I lined my eyes with a bit more eyeliner and did a shadow look on my lids with some light flavored lip gloss. Grabbing my heels I walked downstairs and placed them at the door as I quickly made up some lunch and put it in a cute brown basket also grabbing a bottle of wine and throwing it in there as well. After grabbing my keys and my small purse which contained my phone makeup and my wallet I slipped on my heels and walked past my blue 2010 Chevy Silverado, to my silver 2010 Camaro which I mainly used for going out into town, I really loved the speed of it though.

**30 Minutes Later Edwards Office**

"Hey Greg, Don't tell Edward I'm here, I'm going to surprise him." I walked in with my basket and purse smiling wide motioning to the basket as I said this. "Bella, Edward said he didn't want to be disturbed." "Well I'm his wife and its his lunch break so I'm going in." I opened the door before he could stop me and dropped the basket looking into the door. There was my husband fucking some skank on the desk I had bought him for his birthday. They still hadn't noticed me yet as my anger rose staring at them before I grabbed the bottle from the basket and threw it at the wall next to me. His eyes shot up quicker then I had ever seen before and his face was covered in shock.

'_Pfft why the fuck is he shocked, he's the one fucking someone while he's married!'_

"YOU BASTARD!." "Bella I can explain just calm down." "CALM DOWN, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME EDWARD MASEN CULLEN! YOUR FUCKING MARRIED IF YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER." The girls face didn't look shocked when I said this and then I directed my attention towards her lowering my voice some. "Oh honey So you know that he's married huh and it didn't even bother you? Hmm?" He climbed off of her fixing his jeans walking over to me. "Don't you dare come near me, or even try to touch me you sick fuck, It all makes sense now, not coming home, lipstick on the collar and the smell of perfume." "Sweetheart please just calm down it was a mistake, its only happened once I swear." The girl then cleared her throat, '_What does this skanky little bitch want.' _

"Edward, just tell her the truth seriously." "Tanya please be quiet." Edward looked over at her with pleading eyes. "No Edward we've been keeping this secret long enough," Her eyes turned to me, "Sorry sweetie but Edward has been fucking me for almost a year now, and we're in love so maybe you should pick up your shit and get out." I saw Greg come in when he heard this and held me back thankfully he did because I was fixing to rip her face right off. "Fine bitch, you can have him," I turned to Greg, "Alert Mr. Cullen that tomorrow he will be served with divorce papers." I moved past him and walked out of the building trying to keep from breaking down until I was home.

A/N Okay so that was chapter three, and yeah its extremely long lol, but I had a lot I wanted to pack into this one, Omg Edward is a slut, no surpise there, Lmao I'm sorry for all you Eddie lovers out there but honestly hes the bad guy in this story sorry! Oh and i appreciate everyone who has been favoriting this story and me, but im holding chapter 4 hostage until i get a few more reviews, im honestly just craving the feedback good or bad so please just let me know?


	4. Feel Like Death

_Summary: Bella is lonely and depressed, her husband Edward Cullen was her high school sweetheart but has turned cold and bitter after only being married for a few months, and she starts noticing lipstick on his collar and perfumes that weren't her own, When he hires a new stable hand to help out on the ranch for Bella to deal with something sparks and things could change forever. Em/B, J/A. all human_

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the songs I might use, because if I did I would have Emmett tied up in my bed every night muahhahaha.

a/n Okay so I know I was going to put Emmett's pov in the last chapter but I changed my mind, I mean im not good at going back and forth between things. Not to mention my last chapter got a bit longer then I normally would do so I cut it short and im continuing it here soo, may I present Chapter 4 lmao. And fyi for those who didn't see my a/n chapter all my outfits are posted on my profile.

Oh and I totally forgot to put ages so here you go.

Bella: 22

Edward: 23

Jacob: 21

Alice: 22

Jasper: 23

Rosalie: 23

Emmett: 24

Chapter Four: Feel Like Death

**Bella's POV**

I nearly wrecked my car trying to get home but I didn't care, that bastard I couldn't even believe it, I started crying as soon as I had parked in my driveway and saw Jake running over, he opened my door and grabbed my purse before picking me up and carrying me upstairs into my room, I had always loved that this kid had became my brother so many years ago.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the couch doing my homework like a good 8 year old girl when Charlie walked into the house with a boy about a year younger then me on his tail named Jake, I had known him from when I was younger and we used to play in the mud. I folded my book closed and looked at him then at Charlie. "Daddy, what's going on? Is Jake here to play?" He shook his head no and pointed upstairs to my room, Jake quickly ran up the stairs into my room and closed the door. "Sweetheart, I need to talk to you and you have to promise to be strong okay?" I nodded after looking back at him. "Sweetie Jacob's dad got in an accident." "Is uncle billy okay? Are we going to go see him?" Dads eyes welled up some before shaking his head no. "No honey, he's in heaven now, so Jake is going to be living with us now?" I understood because my mom had passed away the year before and now I spent my time with my dad and my grandparents. "Okay daddy, so I have a brother now?" He nodded and I smiled some running upstairs to play with Jake and try to cheer him up._

_End Flashback_

"Bella, what happened? Is dad okay?" I nodded before leaning against his chest. I sighed as I started to talk, "I caught Edward cheating on me." His grip tightened and his breathing became heavy. "I'll kill him." I shook my head no. "That would be to nice, Jake, but I need help, I need to talk to my lawyer and fast." He kissed my forehead. "I'm glad I made him sign that prenup." I tried to smile as I looked up at him my eyes red and poofy. "Jake can you stay here, we can share a room like when you first moved in to our old house." He nodded as I continued, "I'm going to go take a shower and get comfy, can you bring me-" "Booze?" I shook my head no, I wouldn't give Edward the satisfaction of me getting drunk because of him. "No, my phone I need to tell Alice, I need her there with me tomorrow." "You don't think that's kinda weird? I mean your divorcing her brother." I shook my head no as I got up to take a steaming hot shower.

**Emmett POV**

I heard Bella's car nearly ram into the posts as she drove like a bat outta hell and parked, The next thing I knew I was watching Jacob carry her into the house and her face looked like she had been crying. I wondered what the deal was with her and Jacob anyway, they didn't look related but acted closer then brother and sister.

'_I wish I could kiss away those tears, even if she's married, shouldn't her husband be the one to do that for her carry her upstairs make sure she's okay.'_

'_Hey dipshit you ever think that maybe he's the reason for those tears.'_

'_God damnit stop talking to yourself Emmett jeez, your going to make people think your crazy.'_

I shook my head still thinking about poor Bella and why she was crying, I never really liked Edward the few times I met him with jasper, but he never even mentioned that he was married, if I had someone as beautiful as Bella I would show her off every chance I could get, instead Edward goes bar hopping with me and jasper, Sure jasper is taken but he never even looks at another woman, Ed was always dancing with some girl or flirting at the bar when jasper had left. I shrugged as I got back to work making sure all the mares were fed, Jacob had put me in charge of them for the day and I didn't want to let anyone down, I mean I needed this job and it was such an amazing one to have. After I had finished my chores I went to my room in the bunks and had more dreams about the married woman I could never have.

**Bella POV**

I grabbed some loose pj pants with a purple leopard print design and a baggy shirt that said I Hate Love. And at this moment right now it was so very true. My head was still angry but my heart wanted to forgive him, even though I know that I couldn't, I'm Bella Swan, Daughter of Chief of Police and ill be damned if I let some cheating bastard back into my life. I was glad that Jake had convinced me to make him sign a prenup, this way he couldn't take the only thing that I care about more then him, My ranch. Jacob had left my phone on my bed and went to grab some of his clothes. I tried to collect myself before I picked up the phone and dialed Alice, I knew this wasn't going to be easy but I was hoping that she would be there for me even though it was her brother. It ringed a few times before she answered. '_Damnit Bella she had a date with Jasper tonight, Awesome not only is your night going to suck but so is hers. I mean I could just not tell her, no she'll know something was up if I'm calling her, FUCK!'_

"_Hey chickie poo, whats wrong?"_

"Alice, its Edward."

"_Oh my god, is he okay did something happen?"_

"The only thing that happened is me catching him with some girl named Tanya." I heard silence for a few seconds.

"_HE IS SO DEAD!"_

"Alice calm down please, its fine I just need to ask a favor"

"_Oh hell no sis, that's fucking bullshit, I'm going over there right now and chopping off his dick and shoving it down his throat, I will give new definition to the term DEEPTHROAT." _I swear I heard jasper gulp before I interrupted her.

"ALICE, listen I need you to come with me to see my lawyer tomorrow, I just don't want to go alone and Jake needs to stay here because of the ranch, but I understand if you don't want too I mean I know he's your brother-"

"_And? Yeah Edward is my brother Bella, but no one should ever cheat, especially if your married, Besides even if your divorcing his stupid ass, your still my sister Bella, I love you. And Ill pick you up around 10 okay?" _I nodded then mentally smacked myself in the head because she couldn't see me.

"Okay Alice if your sure. I love you and 10 sounds fine, I'm really really sorry for ruining your night."

"_Psh its fine, And Yes Isabella Swan, I'm sure, I love you." _Click.

I curled up in my bed as Jake opened the door, I knew that he had heard most of my end of the conversation but I didn't care. He came over and kissed my forehead before laying down next to me, After about 10 minutes of crying and him petting my hair telling me it was going to be okay I passed out.

**8AM, The Next Morning**

I had a voicemail from Edward and I refused to listen to it, So I walked outside in my pajamas and found Jake. He took my phone dialing the password on my voicemail and nearly broke the phone in his hand. After listening to the entire message, he handed it back and I cradled it, slightly glaring at him for nearly breaking my phone. He followed me inside quickly away from everyone else's ear range, I really couldn't deal with anyone else knowing right now.

"Apparently, his lawyer has already arranged for a sit down meeting and he was calling to tell you that your lawyer is waiting on confirmation." I nodded. "I can go Bella, if you really need me too, I'm sure Sam can handle things." "No Jake, I need you here, I really cant afford to post bail for you busting up Edwards face." He smiled at the mere thought of that. "I'm going to go get ready, Alice will be here in a couple of hours, And I need to look strong, even if I feel like death right now." He kissed my forehead before heading back outside as I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and took an hour long shower, to make my puffy eyes look less puffy. I dried my hair and pulled it up into a French twist going to my closet to search for something that would make him regret what he had done, But also attempting to look professional.

After putting on a black corset top, white pencil skirt, some killer peep toe heels, And all onyx jewelry, Alice had arrived and walked upstairs and shoved me into a chair. I was going to let her so my makeup because I knew it would look way better if she did it, After she was done I barely recognized the girl in the mirror and I loved it. Her outfit was very professional but still very Alice, a black leather trimmed jersey skirt, with a peach colored top that looked stunning against her skin tone, along with peach jewelry and misfit ankle boots. After walking down the stairs and seeing fresh coffee in a starbucks cup, I linked arms with Alice and I was off to get divorced. I held back my tears as I climbed into Alice's car and we drove off.

**1 Hour Later, Lawyers Office**

I had just signed the papers, apparently this was going to be easier then I thought, Edward hung his head after seeing me walk in and I looked relatively smug. Although I was hurting the worst I ever have, I couldn't let him see it, I couldn't give him even the tiniest hope I would go back to him. When the papers were passed over to him, he simply looked at them and threw his pen on the table.

"This is bullshit, I told you it was a mistake Bella, I love you, please don't do this I'll do whatever it takes, Ill quit my job, Ill get a restraining order on Tanya, please I don't care, Just don't do this." I looked at Alice then my lawyer. "Mr. Cullen, We have agreed to everything, You cant touch Bella's ranch and she wont go near your money, cars, Or your loft in the city, Now please just sign the papers." He huffed and just stared at them, now it was Alice's turn. "You listen here '_Brother' _you finally made a mistake that you can't fix, You cant pay anyone off on this Edward, You cheated on your wife and your lucky that she isn't taking everything you have because guess what? You broke the pre nuptial agreement when you committed adultery, but Bella unlike yourself actually has a heart. So either sign the damn divorce papers or I swear I'll-" I grabbed her arm as she sat down.

Edward picked up a pen, looking at me once more with those pleading eyes, The same eyes he used on Tanya the day she ratted him out. And I kept my face strong as he signed his name and it was notarized. He nearly ran out of the room as I stood and shook his lawyers hand and saying thank you. I hugged Alice glad that it was over and thankful that she was here, She linked arms with me as we walked into the lobby and low and behold, There was Edward making out with Tanya. I laughed as we passed them.

"He's all yours now honey, Hey Edward I wonder what you would've done if I had torn up the divorce papers like you begged me to do." "Shut up you stupid bitch, He probably signed them first." That's when Alice once again saves the day. "Actually I'm Edwards sister Alice Cullen, I think you've heard of me. Edward begged like a dog to keep Bella with him honey, so have fun trying to keep him out of someone else's pants." Her face turned beet red as she turned towards Edward and started screaming at him, he hung his head low. God maybe he should've been an acting coach. We walked out of the building arms still laced as I noticed a bag in the back. "Alice?" She laughed and threw it out the window into a pile of water.

"I had Jake box up Edwards things most of them I sent to his place but those were his favorite pieces of clothing & sports magazines." She continued to laugh as she drove us back to my house and grabbed another bag out of the trunk. "No if's ands or butts missy, I'm staying here." Evil little pixie.

A/N Andd Fuckward is gone! For now anyways. The divorce went smoothly for the most part and that's because I really didn't want to drag it out, Yes Edward is a bad guy, but I refuse to make my entire story about him, lmao. Anyway click the little button below and review! All outfits are in my profile, so don't forget to check them out if you want.


	5. Reliving the Single life

_Summary: Bella is lonely and depressed, her husband Edward Cullen was her high school sweetheart but has turned cold and bitter after only being married for a few months, and she starts noticing lipstick on his collar and perfumes that weren't her own, When he hires a new stable hand to help out on the ranch for Bella to deal with something sparks and things could change forever. Em/B, J/A. all human_

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the songs I might use, because if I did I would have Emmett tied up in my bed every night muahhahaha.

a/n I'm really glad to everyone who has been reading, even if your not reviewing I appreciate it. And to those who have been kind enough to review thank you very very much, and I hope you'll keep reading. 3

**Ages.**

Bella: 22

Edward: 23

Jacob: 21

Alice: 22

Jasper: 23

Rosalie: 23

Emmett: 24

Chapter Five: Reliving the Single life.

**Bella's POV**

A week had gone by since I was divorced and I was either out riding or moping around the house. Luckily Alice had gotten rid of the pictures of me and Edward so I wouldn't have to worry about seeing his face. I felt bad, the cattle drive was in another week and I had barely worked since everything had happened, Jake had stepped up a lot taking care of most of the things, and I was grateful to have Emmett around even though I barely spoke to anyone but Alice and Jacob. I rolled over in my cold sheets to see Alice's smile shining down at me, followed by Jake, holding a cup of coffee. I glanced over at the clock and it was noon, which wasn't odd for me this past week.

I spent most of my nights crying myself to sleep which resulted in me looking like shit most days but what did I care, its not like I had to look good for anyone anymore. I climbed out of bed and grabbed the coffee drinking it down completely before setting the cup on my dresser. "Bella, the guys are really worried, and some of them have noticed that Edward never comes home." I shrugged. "Its not like he ever came home before Jake, But I think its time to tell them, I'll go make some lunch and we can have it out on the patio and I can explain.." He nodded before Alice sat down next to me. "Bella, we need to talk about something." I looked up at her worried. I had felt so bad that I had pulled Alice away from her life but I wasn't ready for her to leave me yet. I didn't want to be alone in this house and I knew that Jake couldn't stay with me because he needed rest and I knew he would be too busy worrying if he did.

"Bella, you and Edward were together the entire time you guys were in high school, and he never let you have any fun, So tomorrow I've decided that we are all going out for a girls night." I tried to interrupted but she wasn't having it. "No Isabella Swan, you need this you might not realize it now but sitting around and sulking isn't good for you, you need to have fun and start getting back into the real world." I hung my head low in defeat knowing I couldn't win before she pulled me into a hug and left me to shower and pull on some clothes before I headed down to make lunch.

I walked downstairs in some blue skinny jeans, a pale pink boyfriend tank, some sandals and the beanie I had bought at the mall. This was the first time I had wore clothes that weren't pajamas or something to go riding in since that day. I quickly made some sandwiches and grabbed a pitcher of lemonade before walking onto the patio to everyone already sitting around the small table I had placed out there. Emmett smiled at me as I quickly returned a small smile placing the food and lemonade down, Alice went to go grab some cups for everyone as I started the explanation as to why I haven't been myself this past week.

After I had finished everyone's faces including Emmett's look like they were fixing to drive into town and rip Edward apart piece by piece. I knew why Sam, Paul, and Embry were pissed, I had grown up around them and they were my best friends, but I barely even knew Emmett. He was probably just angry because like Alice had said so many times, no man should ever cheat on a woman especially if they've taken vows not too. I quickly explained that I didn't want anyone to be committing any crimes because he wasn't worth it and they calmed down for the time being as they started on the food and drinks. I nibbled at my sandwich not feeling very hungry, but that wasn't weird for me this past week, I managed to finish the sandwich with Alice giving me a death glare like if I didn't finish it she was going to shove it down my throat. Lunch quickly was finished and they all headed back to work as I went inside and pulled on my boots, I wanted to go for a ride to clear my head and check on the horses that I had ignored so much in the past week.

Before I got to Ace Jake had pulled me aside and reminded me that we were having people come to look at the horses in a couple hours but assured me that he could handle it. I shook my head no and told him I would be back. I needed to pull my head out of my ass and get back to work, And maybe it would distract me enough to help get over everything. I walked over to Sam who had already saddled him up and I thanked him before mounting and turning to walk to a path that I had been taking these past few days. Before I knew it we were in a gallop and I could feel the wind in my face and my head start to clear.

There was a small lake I had been stopping at recently on the property that had a permanent indent in the grass where I would lay down and just relax. I let ace graze a bit after dismounting and removing the straps to his bridle. After an hour Ace started getting antsy and I leaned up seeing Emmett come around the corner on Sizzler one of the geldings, one of the only ones that Ace would even let near him.

**Emmett POV**

When Jake came and got us earlier I was kind of surprised I hadn't really seen Bella aside from her coming out getting on Ace and returning to the stables. We all sat down as Bella came out carrying some food and lemonade and explained why she hasn't been herself.

"You see, about a week ago I went to surprise Edward at work with some lunch." I could see the pain in her eyes as she said his name, the man who practically abandoned her and hasn't even been around in a week. "When I got there I caught him cheating on me and the next day we sat down with our lawyers and got a divorce, I know it all seems like its happened quick but I really didn't want to drag it out and gave him everything but the ranch." I felt my fist tighten luckily I hadn't been holding anything because I knew it would shatter. Bella's eyes found mine for a second and looked slightly confused. _'Well of course she's confused, you barely know her and your upset that someone hurt her Em doesn't that seem a little weird to you?' _I tried to regain my composer as I heard her soft voice speak once again.

"Here's the deal guys, I know your angry, and I know that cheating is wrong and Edward is a pig, but I cant afford to lose any of you because you felt like being a macho man and kicking his ass, We all know that Edward has good lawyers and I don't want to risk it, Besides he really isn't worth it anyway." Everyone seemed to calm down slightly, and I put on a fake face for now as I pictured myself pounding the shit out of that douche bag. We ate as quickly and polished off the lemonade getting back to work as Bella ran inside and came out seconds later in boots, Ace was already saddled up and I saw her take off to the same path she had been taking for days now.

Quickly finishing what I needed to I asked Jake if I could go for a ride on Sizzler, He nodded as I quickly saddled him up. He had became my best bud and confidant the past few days, yeah I know I'm crazy talking to a horse but I didn't really leave the ranch and besides I barely trusted people with secrets. After he was tacked up I took off towards the same path Bella had taken and followed the hoof prints to a small lake where I saw her laying in the grass. I don't know what made me come all the way out here but I felt a pull to her and I needed to follow that sense.

**Bella POV**

It was nice for once to have the company of someone, as I looked over at Emmett, he removed the detachable reins and sat down next to me. I looked out at the water, getting kind lost in the same ripples that happened every time a bug landed and then flew away before I heard Emmett speak.

"I've always loved the water." I nodded, "Yeah me too, I use to hate it when I was little but living in Washington you don't really like wet and cold things." I laughed slightly, the conversation grew quiet and I randomly decided to state something. "I've always wanted a border collie." He looked over at me before cracking up. I pushed him slightly. "What, don't laugh at me, ever since I saw Babe I don't know I just wanted one." It was weird that I was sitting here talking to him like I had known him for ages but it felt natural. "Well why don't you have one then?" He looked at me questioning, "Edward is allergic to dogs, even though I love them I didn't want to make him feel sick all the time, Hmph not like it would've matter anyway." I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knee. "Well what's stopping you now?" He was right, maybe I would look into it. I looked at my watch and it was almost time to start heading back the buyers would be arriving soon and I wanted to change seeing as I was now covered in grass stains.

"Em, we need to head back, people are coming today and I could really use your help since the guys are still preparing for the cattle drive." He nodded getting up and walking to Sizzler and reattaching the reins and I did the same for Ace as we both mounted and headed back to the stables. I saw Alice standing outside probably talking to Jasper on the phone as she saw us and her eyebrow quirked before heading inside.

After dismounting and putting Ace away I walked inside to pull my hair up into a loose bun and change into some clean blue skinnies and a flanel shirt with less scummy looking boots. I walked downstairs as they pulled up and climbed out of the truck, I saw a older looking man and a girl who looked about 13 climb out and it reminded me when my grandpa took me to pick out my first horse.

**A Couple Hours Later**

The girl, whose name I learned was Lillian, but she preferred Lily, had fallen in love with one of the yearlings named Gloriana but we mainly called her Glory, Her eyes looked up at her grandfather and then at me. I asked Emmett to watch her as she pet the horse and her grandfather, Gerry had followed me into an Office I had in the stable. "How much extra would it be to have her trained here and then you could call and let us know when she's ready for pickup." "We offer free training to first time costumers actually, and we can alert you the second we feel safe that she is ready to go to her new home." I shook his hand and he signed the paperwork giving me the down payment as he went to grab Lily. A few more people came and looked at some of the other yearlings saying that they would stay in touch.

Finally around 8 I wondered inside and went into my office to do research on getting a puppy, Alice had stalked me in there carrying a beer for me as she opened it. "So what were you talking to Jasper about earlier." Her face looked a little weird before looking me directly in the eyes. "Bella, I want to move in with you." At first I didn't take her seriously, I knew she lived alone in the city and hated being alone, but this is Alice living on a ranch, in the country. When I realized her expression didn't change I stood up. "Alice are you serious? Wouldn't it be harder to see Jasper? What about your job?" She laughed and stared at me once again. "First of all, of course I'm serious, and its not that long of a drive I mean me and you would be doing it all the time anyway, And in regards to work, I quit, I want to work on starting my own clothing store." "Ali I'm so proud of you and of course you can move in I mean the guest bedroom was there for you in the first place." She then looked over my shoulder. "YOUR GETTING A PUPPY?" I laughed and nodded as she jumped up and down. "Actually I want to get a small dog for inside and a border collie for outside he would sleep inside of course so we'd have to get the same age." She ranted and raved about how she always wanted a pug but since Eddie boy was allergic she could never get one and her apartment didn't allow pets. I shrugged and said that he wasn't here so she could get whatever she wanted. After about 30 minutes of calling around we found two pet stores one that had a collie and a pug around the same age and we ran upstairs and changed for bed being excited about picking them up tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

Alice and I both got dressed in casual outfits consisted of jeans sandals and boyfriend tanks Hers pink and mine white, before we headed out and took my car instead of hers. After driving into town we walked into the first pet shop and grabbed a pet bed that had skulls all over it for the collie and a pink fluffy one for the pug, we also grabbed a black and purple leash for the collie some white dog dishes and a carrier for him, Alice got a carrier for the pug, a white LV lease and collar and a cute little crown charm along with pink bowls. Finally we walked towards the back after handing the stuff to the lady at the desk asking her to hold them for us and we saw the most adorable collie and pug we had ever seen, apparently the other pet shop had sent the collie over and they were playing around in a pen in the back. Alice and I decided to wait until we got home to name them as we signed all the papers and walked up front paying for everything, we quickly drove home with them in their carries and let them out. Jacob had been nice enough to put a fence around the back sliding glass door with a pet door that would fit them both and I was grateful.

**6 O'clock The Same Day**

After playing with the puppies for hours Alice said we needed to get ready for our girls night out and I sighed, I just wanted to stay home with Bandit and Daphne. But she dragged me upstairs the puppies following Daphne having a harder time with the stairs because she was a bit smaller then Bandit. After each taking our showers Alice first so she could get dressed, it was time to play Bella Barbie, I quickly pulled on the outfit that Alice had laid out and sat in the chair so she could do my hair and makeup, When she was finished we started down the stairs the puppies following us again, Jacob had agreed to stay at the house while we were out so they wouldn't get into any trouble.

We walked out of the door dressed to kill, Alice wearing the leopard print top and tight skirt she had bought the other day at the mall with fallen angel earrings also wearing the heels that she had bought at the mall and some Ed Hardy Luck Perfume and I was wearing a jean skirt, with a black top that had leather accents, with my heeled cowboy boots, with the cross earrings I had bought a bullet necklace, and Ed Hardy Love Kills Perfume. Alice grabbed her clutch purse and keys as I grabbed my Ed Hardy bag that had all our makeup and my phone and wallet before basically being dragged to Alice's car.

The plan was to meet Rosalie, Jaspers sister at Club Nexus, and get a little drunk, Jasper was taking a cab there when we were ready to leave so he could drink mine and Alice's drunk ass's home. Once we arrived I saw this stunning tall blonde in a black dress with black and silver heels, and lip earrings necklace and ring set. Alice ran up to her and hugged her tightly, I had never met her before and I was seriously nervous, I mean she was beautiful. I walked up and she instantly hugged me.

"Damn Ali, She's super hot," Her attention turned to me, "How many drinks does it take you to make out with girls." Alice cracked up and I looked kind of shocked. "Rosie here is hot for the girlies." "Yeah and my stupid brother dug his claws into Alice before I could even get a chance." We all then started cracking up after Rosalie attempted to pout at her previous statement. We quickly made our way inside, Rose knew the bouncer so we didn't have to wait in line, We quickly snagged a table and ordered tequila shots. I hadn't drank in the longest time I was throwing caution to the wind tonight.

About an hour or so in, Alice and Rosalie were pretty wasted, I on the other hand could hold my liquor but decided to switch to beer, And the girls ordered there bitch beer [Smirnoff.] After a couple beers I had to pee really bad and made my way to the bathroom, but not before colliding with someone and nearly falling over. I knew my clumsiness would get the better of me before the night was over. Rubbing my head I looked up to see a girl with dark brown nearly black hair who was a bit taller then me.

"Oh shit, Dude I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you." I shrugged and extended my hand slightly. "Nah its fine, I'm a klutz really, My names Bella." She shook it firmly and I nearly started cracking up. "Allison, but no really it was totally my fault, I'm distracted easily. Let me buy you a drink to make it up to you." We walked over to the bar and I ordered a beer, she ordered the same. "Hey, do you have a table, I mean I'm here with a couple of friends if you want to join us." "Seriously? I've been looking for a table all night. You sure they wouldn't mind?" I motioned for her to follow. "Nah they're pretty drunk. Warning Rosalie will probably try and flirt with you." She laughed as we sat down and I introduced her to them.

A few more hours passed and I was starting to get tired, Allison had taken off but gave me her phone number so we could hang out. I had to drag Alice and Rosalie out because they were whining that they didn't want to leave, I grabbed my phone and called jasper and he said he was on his way. About 15 minutes later he emerged from the cab and Rosalie climbed into Alice's car before Alice climbed into the passenger seat. I shrugged and told jasper I would call Jacob to come get me and he said that Alice would probably crash when they got to Rosalie and Jaspers anyway.

After they left I walked across the street to an all night coffee joint and called Jake. Sadly there was no answer, _'Great he probably passed out on the couch.' _I looked threw my phone calling Sam, Paul and Embry, Not getting an answer from them either, I dialed the number to the bunks and finally someone answered but it wasn't who I thought it would be. "Hello?" His voice sounded wide awake and I looked at my watch, no wonder no one answered, it was 4am they were probably in the shower or outside.

"Emmett, its Bella I really hate to ask, but Alice kind of went to Jaspers with Rose, do you think you could come get me, I really don't want to take a taxi all the way out there." I heard him grab his keys. "Sure, you still at the club?" "No there's a coffee shop right across the street and I'm sitting in there." "Alright, I'm on my way."

A/N LONGGG ASS CHAPTER, Lmao, I'm okay well there it is chapter five, and boy is it long lmao, I'm such a crazy person. Anyway links to outfits, What Bandit and Daphne look like, What Allison looks like, and etc. Don't forget to click the little button below and review!

_**~~EmmentsBabyGirlTren~~**_


	6. Marlboro Cigarettes

_Summary: Bella is lonely and depressed, her husband Edward Cullen was her high school sweetheart but has turned cold and bitter after only being married for a few months, and she starts noticing lipstick on his collar and perfumes that weren't her own, When he hires a new stable hand to help out on the ranch for Bella to deal with something sparks and things could change forever. Em/B, J/A. all human_

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the songs I might use, because if I did I would have Emmett tied up in my bed every night muahhahaha. And Jasper cooking me breakfast

a/n So I hope you all liked the last chapter, I want to thank my readers, as much as I love getting feedback I just appreciate that people are actually enjoying and reading my story. Also this chapter will have some Jasper and Alice POV just because I feel like I should include them as well. ALSO Warning there will be a lemon =o

**Ages.**

Bella: 22

Edward: 23

Jacob: 21

Alice: 22

Jasper: 23

Rosalie: 23

Emmett: 24

Chapter Six: Marlboro Cigarettes

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting outside feeling the cold air against my skin as a drank a warm cup of coffee in attempts to sober up more when I saw a couple outside keeping each other warm, I sighed to myself seeing a gas station down the way, it had been awhile since I craved what I was craving now and I was tempted to give in to my temptation. I huffed and walked over grabbing my cash and ID out of my wallet walking up to the counter. The old greasy looking man gave me the creeps but I just ignored him, "Pack of Marlboro Red 100's and a lighter" He nodded as I handed him my id and my cash getting back the change before walking out of the store back to the coffee shop. I packed the cigarettes staring down at my hands before opening them and putting one in my mouth. Right before I was about to light it Emmett pulled up and I quickly shoved the cigarette back into the pack.

I climbed in smiling softly at him as I tucked a strand of hair behind my bangs, throwing the cigarettes into my purse. "I didn't know you smoked." I shrugged as he pulled a pack out of his shirt pocket. "I didn't know you did either." "Yeah I had quit for awhile while I was playing sports but then I blew out my knee and figured what the hell." "This is my first pack in 6 months, Edward always thought it was a gross habit and every time he saw my cigarettes he tore them up and flushed them." I saw him refrain from saying something before I spoke up again. "Emmett, what? Just because I'm your boss doesn't mean you cant talk to me like I'm a friend you know." He laughed slightly. "It just seems that you changed a lot about your pleasures and what you wanted to do because of Edward." "Yeah I did, I mean people do stupid things when their in love." "Aint that the truth." We both laughed as I pulled my pack back out and lit the cigarette inhaling deeply.

**A Day and Night Later**

I had slept all day after returning home and all night as I looked at the clock and saw it reading 5am, I rolled over and bandit was curled up on my bed next to Daphne, I started petting them both as I sat up and bandit jumped up and attacked my face with kisses, I giggled pushing him down as I climbed out of bed and into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and pulling on some jeans and a tank top I wondered into Alice's room seeing if she had came home yesterday while I was passed out. The bed was empty so I went to check my phone sure enough there was 5 texts from Alice apologizing saying that she would be home today and that Jasper was coming over in his SUV to bring all of her stuff.

After making myself a toasted egg sandwich, I fed the dogs and wondered into the back yard to have a cig. Hearing a knock on the front door I wondered around opening and closing the gate. I saw Rosalie there and whistled, She turned around expecting to see a man with a scowl on her face and nearly tackled me when she saw it was me. She grabbed my cig and took a drag, which I was surprised by because I had no idea she was a smoker. I grabbed it back sitting down at the table out front.

"Whatcha doing all the way out here Rosie?" "I'm here early to help Alice unpack, I'm normally up at 5am anyway so it didn't really bother me, besides I wanted to see the ranch before they got here." I nodded putting out my cig in the ashtray before going inside and putting on shoes.

By around 11 we were sitting on the couch watching TV when I heard Alice and Jasper pull in. I heard her rush inside picking up Daphne and cuddling her tightly. I shook my head walking outside to help Jasper, Rosalie following me. We quickly moved all the boxes into Alice's room so she could unpack as I ran down into the kitchen and decided to order pizza instead of cooking lunch, I knew I would have to pay extra to have it delivered all the way out here but I didn't care. After ordering enough pizzas all with different toppings so no one would be picky I sat in the kitchen and waited for them to arrive. About 15 minutes later I grabbed my wallet hearing the doorbell. Quickly paying and having jasper carry in the boxes I yelled for the boys everyone quickly running into the kitchen and began digging in.

After lunch Alice dragged me and Rosalie upstairs for an unknown reason, we were followed by the dogs as Jasper headed outside to help the boys. "Jasper is going to propose tonight I just know it," Rosalie giggled. "See I knew it, Oh my god, what should I wear?" "Alice I have no idea if my brother is going to propose tonight, he wouldn't have told me because he knows that you can weasel anything out of me." She shrugged. "You have to remember Rosalie I know things." She tapped her head. "Oh yeah little miss psychic." Rosalie instantly cracked up after the words escaped my mouth. "I'm going to go downstairs and have a cigarette." Alice looked over at me. "When did you start again?" "Yesturday. Please don't give me a speech Al, its my body and my choice." She shrugged once again. "I know that Bella jeez. Besides it was all Edwards idea to get you to quit, not mine."

**Alice's POV**

After Bella and Rosalie went downstairs I started rummaging threw my clothes trying to find the perfect dress for tonight, but I didn't want to let him know I knew anything so it needed to be semi casual. I finally found a gorgeous blue cocktail dress and it only seemed fitting that I wear Jaspers favorite color tonight. After hanging it up I went downstairs and found Jazz so I could kiss him goodbye, He told me he would be back around 6:30 to pick me up and I just couldn't wait.

**5PM**

I was rushing around upstairs getting ready when Bella came in followed by Rosalie, Apparently Rose was staying with Bella for the night since I had a feeling I wouldn't be home. Rose was sitting on my bed holding Daphne and Bella was on the floor playing with Bandit as I continued to run around being the small little ball of energy everyone claimed me to be.

Finally 6:30 arrived and I was waiting in the kitchen wearing a dark blue cocktail dress with black pumps and a sapphire pendant necklace with matching earrings. When I heard his SUV I nearly jumped out of my seat in excitement but I slowly lowered myself and walked over to the door grabbing my black purse and overnight bag. Jasper grabbed my bag and opened the door as I climbed in, my nerves racked with excitement that I tried my hardest to contain.

**Jaspers POV**

I was nervous, hell that was an understatement, I had been planning this for weeks but had only become nervous because that jackass Edward decided to cheat on Bella ending in a divorce, Who knew if Alice wanted to get married after all that had happened, I sure as hell didn't know, And I loved this gorgeous pixie sitting next to my but would she say yes?

I had decided to not slip the ring into the desert or champagne, that was too clique. And I was far too old school for that sort of thing, hell I even asked her father permission which he was happy to give. Once dinner was over and so was dessert I decided to take her the same place we shared our first kiss, I had paid the manager of the place to keep it open after hours and had decorated it with candles. When we pulled up to the botanical gardens her face lit up and I smiled and inhaled deeply.

I lead her to the small bench and she sat down her gorgeous eyes gazing around at all the flowers glowing by candlelight, I kneeled before starting the small speech I had prepared as I took her hands in mine.

"Alice Cullen, when I first saw you I saw a woman who was full of energy and absolutely stunning, over the past couple of years, I started to realize that you were perfect for me, The way your eyes sparkle when you talk about something you care so dearly for, or how you crinkle your gorgeous nose when you laugh. I never knew perfection until I met you, and I would be honored if you take me as your husband, Alice will you marry me?"

**Alice POV**

My eyes were dripping with tears as I stared down at this glorious man who had just said the most romantic thing I had ever heard I tried to form words but I couldn't so I simply nodded and pulled his lips to mine kissing him deeply. His lips broke away from mine as he reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a gorgeous three stone diamond ring and slipped it onto my finger before I jumped up and kissed him again pouring ever ounce of passion into the kiss. His hands trailed my body as I wrapped my legs around him, his hands moving to my ass and pulling me closer to him. I moaned into the kiss as he gripped me tightly. "Lets get out of here." I nodded jumping down and nearly running to his SUV.

We arrived at his apartment moments later and I grabbed my overnight bag running into the bathroom to change. I pulled on a black embroidered baby doll with matching thong and waltzed out of the bathroom hearing jaspers breath hitch as he saw me. He grabbed me and pulled me tightly against his chest pressing his lips roughly against my own. I moaned in pure ecstasy pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top unbuttoning his shirt quickly and pushing it off his shoulders, his hands traced my body as I kissed his bare chest moving my hands to his pants, he kicked his shoes off before flipping us over and placing me on bottom, his fingertips found the small bow that tied the top on quickly pulling it and revealing my breasts as his mouth latched on to one his hand massaging the other.

I moaned tossing my head back some as his fingers moved down my body and sliding into my thong rubbing my core softly, causing another moan to escape my lips as I rocked my hips against his hand, I moved my hands back down to his pants and finished unbuttoning them pushing them down his legs his boxers along with them, I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips back to mine, using my other hand to wrap around him, resulting in a grunt from him and smile from me, he slipped two fingers deep within me and I moaned loudly against his lips.

"Jasper, I need you now." He removed his hand ripping off my thong as he pushed himself inside of me, I arched my back and wrapped my legs around him as he buried his face in my neck grunting in pleasure, his body started to move faster as I dug my nails into his back moaning his name over and over again, I knew I was close, and I bit into his shoulder causing him to moan and I went over the edge. "Jasper…I'm Coming.." He slammed into me a few more times before I started to milk him feeling him come deep inside of me. We laid there for a few moments before he rolled over and kissed my forehead. I pulled the blankets around us and clung tightly to his body falling into a deep sleep.

**Bella POV**

Me and Rose were hanging out on the couch when midnight rolled around and we decided to get some sleep, knowing Alice would probably be barging in in the morning to tell us everything that happened. I was excited for my little pixie, She deserved to be happy and I'm glad jasper gave her that happiness. I climbed upstairs the dogs following me as I curled into a ball falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My alarm starting buzzing at me around 5am and I pulled on clothes walking downstairs to see Rose passed out on the couch in the pajamas I had lent her last night, I scrambled some eggs to be joined a few minutes later by Emmett in the kitchen.

"Hey stranger, been working hard?" He laughed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. I made him a plate saving enough for Rose as I sat down next to him munching on my eggs. "Is our awesome boss returning to work today?" I nodded placing my plate in the sink grabbing his as well. "Yeah I really need to get off my lazy ass and get back to work don't I?" He laughed again before I hear Rosalie groan. "Looks like Rose is awake, have you met her yet?" He shook his head as she wandered into the kitchen. She kissed my cheek and grabbed my ass causing Emmett to choke on his coffee and me and rose to crack up laughing. "Haven't you heard, I'm Bella's new girlfriend."

His face was priceless as I held in more laughter. "Yeah I realized after getting divorced that I was a lesbian, and when I met Rosie here I fell in love." I tried to hold my laughter it but I just couldn't do it. "Calm down Em, I'm joking jeez." He sighed in relief and I had no idea what that was for. "Yeah sadly, Bella is immune to my charms." Her face fell before she smiled and shrugged. "Plenty of fish in the sea though." I looked hurt before introducing them properly. Just as I had Alice ran into the kitchen holding up her hand and screaming. I gripped my head _'Too early for pixie screaming, far too early.' _"ALICE!" She smiled and walked over to me poking my sides. I giggled and then glared at her. "First you scream then you tickle me, Why do I love you?" She shrugged before hugging Rosalie and heading upstairs to shower. I made my way outside as I started to work with some of the yearlings mainly Glory since I wanted to get her to Lily before the drive.

After working with her for a few hours, and making sure all the horses were fed and watered along with the cattle I decided to call Allison and see if she wanted to come over and hang out for a bit with me and the girls, Rosalie was bored out of her mind and didn't have to work the next day so she was spending the night and I figured we could make it a small little sleepover and have some girl fun.

"Hey Alli, Whatcha up too?"

"_Bella. Hey dude, Nothing really bored out of my fucking mind.''_

"Well, me and the girls are kind of having this lame ass sleepover thing-"

"_Dude, I'm totally in, I need to get out of the house."_

"Cool, I'll text you the directions and shit."

"_Alright, I'll be there in an hour or so."_

"Sweet, see you then."

A/N That's it, I know it took a few days, but start reviewing and I might update faster lmao, Anyway Links on profile. Go check them out. Hope everyone had a good fourth of july weekend if your in the usa, and if not Hope you had a great weekend wherever you may be. And dont forget click that little button below and give me some feedback!


	7. Slumber Party

_Summary: Bella is lonely and depressed, her husband Edward Cullen was her high school sweetheart but has turned cold and bitter after only being married for a few months, and she starts noticing lipstick on his collar and perfumes that weren't her own, When he hires a new stable hand to help out on the ranch for Bella to deal with something sparks and things could change forever. Em/B, J/A. all human_

Disclaimer: I do not repeat do not own any of the chacaters from Stephaine Meyers Twilight Saga, As much as I wish I did.!

[Skip if you want] a/n Thank you to those who reviewed, I love hearing that you guys actually enjoy my story, and I'm sorry that its taken a few days to update I've been busy planning since I'm moving soon, and I had a friend over to spend some time with her since I am moving. Thanks again.

**Ages.**

Bella: 22

Edward: 23

Jacob: 21

Alice: 22

Jasper: 23

Rosalie: 23

Emmett: 24

Allison: 21

Chapter Seven: Slumber Party

**Bella's POV**

A few hours later Allison pulled up in a gorgeous Eclipse Spyder, and as I was smoking and talking with Jacob, I saw his eyes get huge and I couldn't tell if it was at the car or at Allison, she climbed out of the car already in her pajamas and I saw Jake's eyes wander over her body, I nearly gagged seeing my brother. It wasn't that Allison was ugly, it was the fact that my little brother was ogling one of my newfound friends. I slapped his arm bringing him out of his daze as she bent over and grabbed her bag out of the backseat. She wondered over to where we were sitting and I stood up pulling her into a hug. Her pajamas were adorable yet tomboyish, cute knit track shorts, a black and silver fox shirt and fuzzy grey boots.

"Jake, this is Allison, the girl I met at the bar I was telling you about." He nodded playing cool when I clearly just saw him staring at her like she was a piece of steak. I looked over at her as he was looking down and her face was adorable, Seemed like she thought he was cute. I devilish smile played on my lips, '_Dude your totally thinking like Alice now, gonna play match maker for your brother?' _He had been single since Leah decided she wanted someone else after my brother had practically given her the sun moon and every star in the sky, I swore that next time I saw her I'd rip her pretty little face off. "Alright, we're going to head inside, if Alice and Rosie wanna play with the boys tonight we'll let you know and Maybe you guys can come cook for us." He laughed before hugging me tightly and heading off towards the bunk house.

"So Alli, giving my brother the eye eh?" She fidgeted with her hair, "Um, that guys your brother? No I was just uh." "Dude chill, Yeah he's my brother, adopted into the swan family along time ago," I laughed. Alice had rushed over to show off her ring, she hadn't stated any details and I figured we would all find out tonight. Let the sleep over begin!

After Alice had gushed about how amazing Jasper was and told us she pretty much already had her wedding plan, I heard everyone's stomachs grumble as well as my own. "Ugh I want Chinese, but I don't want to drive." Alice giggled, Before Rose interrupted. "No, Alice we are not bugging my brother besides if he comes over you know you wont let him leave. It's a girls night remember?" She frowned and crossed her arms, before smiling devilishly at me. "Hey Bella, why don't you go ask Emmett to take you to go grab some, I'm sure he would be glad to oblige." '_What on earth was she talking about, Emmett was nice and handsome and gorgeous…Okay shut up mind. But I didn't even know him that well, and I had just gotten divorced.' _"Alice, what are you playing at?" "Absolutley nothing Bella, we're starving you don't want to drive, And I'm sure you don't really want the Jake driving your babies, And since the boys are out for the night and Emmett is still there." "Okay okay, I pulled on my bunny slippers not feeling like wearing shoes. As I walked over to the bunk house and knocked on the door.

The sight of Emmett in boxers was probably one of the most amazing things I had ever seen, His chest so defined and simply stunning he really looked like a greek god, Minus the adorable childlike features that played on his face. I was shook out of my staring by Emmett clearing his throat a huge smile on his face. As much as I wanted to turn around and run I couldn't. "Hey Em, can you Chinese take to me?" His face looked confused and I realized that I had totally just fucked up my sentence completely. "Sorry, had a couple beers," I lied quickly to cover myself. "Um, do you mind taking me to pick up some Chinese for us girls, we're kind of starving I don't mind getting you something either my treat." He nodded. "Let me go pull on some clothes, Although it looks like a pajama party." He laughed his adorable booming laugh before I walked in.

I stood there in my Purple and black lace pajama top and shorts, as I started to regret not putting on clothes before going to get food. He came down a few minutes later grabbing his keys as we climbed into his truck and took off down the road.

Two hours later we arrived back at the ranch both carrying enough Chinese food to feed an army. Rosalie jumped up from the small deck opening the door as she put out her cigarette and followed us inside.

Here I was walking Emmett back to the bunks to thank him for helping and to apologize for Alice deciding she wanted to interrogate him, We stopped at the front door as he pulled me into a hug, which at first I was surprised by but then I hugged him back.

**Emmett's POV**

I heard a knock downstairs and I figured one of the guys had left their keys so I ran down unlocking and opening the door in a pair of boxers, But to my surprise it was gorgeous Bella Swan, I tried not to stare at her delicate frame in shorts and a tank top. '_Twitch..Shit umm dead puppies, grandma in a bathtub.' _I sighed an inaudible sigh as the images helped to keep the beast at bay. I wondered how long we had been standing there when I finally noticing that she was eyeing my body staring at me. I cleared my throat not able to hide the gigantic smile on my face before she mumble something that I could barely understand the words being so garbled. She quickly blamed it on beer even though she barely smelt like anything but strawberries. '_Did I really have that kind of effect on her? That she couldn't speak straight.' _I nodded quickly answering her question before running upstairs to change. I get to spend more time with this gorgeous beauty even though I knew she wasn't ready to date again, not after what that bastard had done to her.

After getting the Chinese and heading back to the house I saw Bella looking pretty distant. "Hey, you okay?" She snapped out of it and smiled. "Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." "Its fine I was just wondering, so how are the puppies doing?" "Great actually, Bandit is probably the cutest dog ever, and Daphne is pretty hyper and crazy, Just like Alice." He laughed. "So I hate to ask, but are you seeing anyone?" _'Is she going to ask me out, no that's crazy she's probably just making conversation.' _"No, me and my girlfriend kind of broke up and ever since then I just haven't met a girl I really like." '_Liar' _"Oh what happened? Sorry that was rude, you don't have to tell me." "Its fine I don't really mind. So about a month ago now I was coming home early to take her out and when I got there their was a note. It said that she had gone out with her friends to a bar and that she would be home late. I really wanted to see her so I went to the bar and found her kissing some blonde haired guy who I had thought was her gay friend James. When she saw me she smirked and told me that it was over and I need to get out of her apartment because he was moving in, And ever since then I haven't seen Victoria." Her face was full of sadness for me and I shrugged. "Em I'm really sorry, you're a great guy from what I know and you don't deserve that." I smiled more, I loved that she called me Em. "Neither do you Bella, Your smart stunningly beautiful and an amazing and caring person." I saw that gorgeous red blush on her face as we pulled into the driveway.

After sitting around the table and starting in on the food, I heard Alice clear her throat. I looked over at the small pixie my best friend Jasper had loved so much. After countless questions, Alice had decided that was enough for now and returned to eating her food. I had already finished and Bella offered to take me back to the bunks. It was sweet of her and I gladly excepted.

So here we were standing at my door and I felt weird having a girl walk me to my door. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I knew that I couldn't so instead I pulled her into a hug and I felt her hesitate so I slowly started to let go as her arms wrapped around me hugging me back. My body was on fire feeling her touch and it was driving me crazy. When we finally pulled back Bella was biting her lip in that seriously alluring way before saying goodnight and wandering back to her house. I watched her before returning inside walking into my room knowing it was going to be another lonely night with my hand.

**Bellas POV**

I had felt so warm after Emmett had hugged me and I nearly whined when he released the hug. God what was I thinking, I had just gotten divorced.

After playing I have never with the girls I was seriously drunk and I havent been drunk in awhile but the questions Alice was asking it was like it was personally directed at me. Finally it came time for truth and dare, being drunk I honestly didn't care anymore and we all sat in a circle of pillows and blankets we had created on the floor.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" "Truth" "Is it truth you want to fuck Emmett McCarty's brains out?" "ALICE!" "Answer the question Bella." "Fine, yes I really really do, jeez." She laughed as well as all the other girls, Psh payback is a bitch ladies. "Allison, Truth or Dare?" "Hmm Dare" "I dare you to ask my brother out on a date." "I change my mind truth." "Nope" I said popping the P at the end and handed her my phone. Already dialing Jacob's number.

"Hey Jacob, Its Allison. Yeah Bella's friend, Um so I was wondering, I know we kind of just met but um, Do you want to grab some dinner or something tomorrow night? Really, Awesome bye."

We all squealed at that as Allison gave me a devilish look. "Bella, truth or dare?" I shrugged, what's the worst she could do. "Dare." "Go kiss Emmett, right now." My jaw dropped. "Dude he's probably asleep," "No, your going and were going to come with you and hide out to make sure you do." I threw my hands up but Alice grabbed one of my hands and Rosalie grabbed the other pulling me out the door to the bunks. They knocked for me and I stood there as they went and hid.

"Bella, is everything okay?" He said pulling a shirt over his head. I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. His arms wrapped around me and picked me up kissing me back roughly. The kiss deepened and I heard giggles from behind me, Luckily Em hadn't heard them as I broke the kiss. I ran back to the house as I heard him mumble wow. I blushed before turning smug at getting that reaction from him. We played a bit longer before passing out on the floor.

I woke up and my body shot up from the ground. Oh my god I kissed Emmett last night, and it was the most amazing thing ever. What was I going to do, of course he didn't want me I was used goods my husband, ex-husband, didn't even want. I slapped myself and ran to the shower turning on hot water before wandering outside.

Jake looked so happy and I was giddy for him, when I saw Emmett I hid behind a stall that was open and stared at him. He was smiling as he was cleaning a stall, _'Was he actually happy about the kiss. Sure I had wanted to do it, hell I wanted to do more, but I knew I couldn't not this soon.' _He had spotted me and I quickly dropped something from my pocket picking it up and holding it in my hand to cover myself before walking over to him.

**Emmetts POV**

When I heard I knock on the door again luckily after I had finished what I was doing I grabbed a shirt and headed downstairs to see Bella standing there, She was definitely drunk. I asked her what was wrong and we both just stared at each other for a few minutes before I felt her hands on my cheeks and her lips on mine. I grabbed her waist lifting her up, her legs wrapping around me as I kissed her deeply, god her lips tasted so good and I never wanted them to leave mine. She pulled apart as I set her down and she ran in the direction of her house, I muttered a Wow, hoping she couldn't hear me before heading back upstairs for round two with my hand.

The next day I was extremely happy and I couldn't wait to see Bella. '_Wait she was drunk last night, what if she doesn't remember, what if she was just drunk and bored. God I'm so stupid, how could she possibly want me, It was too soon. Why did I have to kiss her back so deeply, Ugh.' _I wandered outside but I couldn't wipe the damn smile off my face. I quickly put the mares out and started cleaning stalls I thought I had heard someone walk up but shrugged when no one approached me and got back to work. When I was done with the stall I saw Bella's foot on the ground and looked over at the door. She had quickly ducked behind it and I saw her stand up and hold something in her hand. '_Was she really spying on me? No of course not she had something in her hand, she probably dropped it.' _I tried to hide my smile as she came over to me but it wasn't happening, it took everything in me to not kiss her again as she blushed. '_God that blush was going to be the death of me. Or those soft lips.' _

"Hey Em, Whatcha doing?" I looked kind of blank, Wasn't it obvious? "Cleaning out the stalls, My boss is kind of a hard ass." She slapped my chest and I pretended like it hurt. To be honest I just loved the feeling of her skin on mine. _'God I was turning into such a woman for this girl. The girl I couldn't even have.' _"So, I was kind of wondering, if you wanted to go grab coffee or something after work, maybe a bite to eat?" I nearly screamed yes but I regained my self control before nodding. "Yeah sure, just a warning though, I have a big appetite." She laughed. "Yeah I remember from last night, You nearly ate all the damn Chinese." To be honest the only thing I was hungry for right now was her lips.

**Bellas POV**

I really wanted to ask Emmett out but I didn't want to seem to straight forward, so I figured coffee and dinner seemed casual enough. Apparently Allison and I weren't the only ones with plans, Alice was going out with Jasper and his family, And Rosie had a date with someone that Alice knew from work and decided to set her up with. After Alice and Rosalie left, Allison had decided to stay and get ready here, I hadn't told anyone about my date because Alice would want to play Bella Barbie and Rosalie would've helped.

"So, are you excited about the date?" She nodded, "I kind of hate leaving you hear alone though." She really was a sweetheart with a tomboy exterior, It would be good for my brother to have someone like her in his life, as long as he didn't fuck it up. "Actually, I asked Emmett out for some coffee and dinner." Her eyes grew kind of wide and I was waiting for an Alice like response. "Dude that's awesome, I could kind of tell he liked you last night before and after the kiss." I was shocked, she nudged me playfully before we headed upstairs to get ready. She had told me she was taking Jacob to see one of the bands she worked with, Apparently Allison worked at a record label, setting up events and concerts. '_Did I seriously just find my brothers dream girl or something?' _"Just make sure you have him home before dawn." I stated very motherly. She laughed and nodded before heading out the door to meet Jacob by her car. She climbed in wearing a striped tank with a small skull on the side, and jeans that had stars and stripes on the front but in a rock star fashion, with some flats knowing she would probably be jumping around at the concert. Jacob was wearing some loose jeans with a black shirt that fit him tightly and I shook my head heading back upstairs to finish getting ready. I pulled on a purple laced tank top and a denim skirt with a pair of peep toe heeled boots and placed my fang necklace around my neck. I shoved all my stuff into my newspaper clutch bag before walking downstairs to see Emmett wearing a purple Hurley shirt, denim jeans and some converse. I laughed getting his attention. Suddenly his booming laughter filled my body with warmth and tingles.

"Where you spying on me or something Bells? Trying to match me?" I laughed. "Oh no you caught me, Damn guess I better go change." He grabbed my hand and I felt the warmth again. "Its fine, you look stunning." I blushed, cursing my body on the inside for the damn reaction. "You don't look so bad yourself." He laughed as we decided to take my car, I had already ran his truck out of gas enough times.

We pulled up to a diner that was on the edge of town and walked in my hand still in his, I felt like I was in high school, hell the last time I had a date was in high school, if you could consider what me and Edward did as dates. I brought myself back to reality as we sat together in a booth, he casually draped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him. I don't know why but this felt right, but of course I would have to have the awkward conversation with him later about taking things slow. When our waitress came she was nearly drooling at Emmett and I simply glared at her. _'Stupid bitch, wasn't it obvious that he was with someone? Jeez.' _I ordered a salad and a Dr. Pepper to start me off and a bacon cheeseburger after I had finished my salad, Emmett nearly ordered everything on the menu as I laughed. I kissed him on the cheek before the girl turned and walked away with our order.

"Damn Bells, Jealous much?" I scoffed and sipped my drink. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry, it was sexy." I shuddered pleasantly before turning to face him. "Em, I want to take this slow, please, I like you a lot, But I really just need this." He nodded and kissed my lips softly, before we heard someone clear their throat from behind us. I turned around and glared at the waitress as she set the food down and nearly ran away.

We ate and talked about our lives, I really wanted to meet Emmett's parents they sounded so nice, I could tell he was a mommas boy and I thought It was absolutely adorable. When the check came I made a mad dash for it but Emmett grabbed it first. "Seriously?" He nodded before placing his card down and paying the bill. We walked over to my car and drove back to the ranch. I didn't want this night to end so I figured a movie and some beer on the couch.

After watching some lame ass comedy and getting kind of buzzed Emmett and me walked to my door. He smiled up at me.

"I had a lot of fun Bella, Please say we can do this again." I giggled yep definitely buzzed. "Well its not hard when you live walking distance from my house and kind of work for me." He kissed me softly and I pressed my lips harder to his before we both pulled away breathing kind of heavily. I watched him walk back to the bunks before running upstairs and curling up on my bed in my pajamas having dreams about the gorgeous Emmett McCarty.

A/N So what do you think? I finally decided to stop pissing around and make Bella and Emmett go on a date. Are you mad that I did it this early? Oh and fyi EmmyBear has a secret oh noes. Lmao so anyway that was it for this chapter, Click the little button below and let me know what you think. As always outfits on profile! And Allison's gorgeous car as per request from my beta. Lmao Anyway thanks for reading, and to those who are reviewing thank youuu.


	8. New Beginnings

_Summary: Bella is lonely and depressed, her husband Edward Cullen was her high school sweetheart but has turned cold and bitter after only being married for a few months, and she starts noticing lipstick on his collar and perfumes that weren't her own, When he hires a new stable hand to help out on the ranch for Bella to deal with something sparks and things could change forever. Em/B, J/A. all human_

Disclaimer: I do not repeat do not own any of the characters from Stephaine Meyers Twilight Saga, As much as I wish I did.!

A/N To clear a few things up that were pointed out in a review, Emmett's Ex girlfriend is not the girl Edward cheated on Bella with, That would be too easy, Edward cheated on Bella with Tanya, In the twilight story she is the one who lives in Alaska, to refresh everyone's memory. Emmett's ex is Victoria, who cheated on him and now is dating James.

A/N 2 I was also wondering if anyone wanted me to do an outtake of Rosalie's Date, And Alice's Date. Just review and let me know, And ill either send them directly to you, Or I will post them at the end of the story.

**Ages.**

Bella: 22

Edward: 23

Jacob: 21

Alice: 22

Jasper: 23

Rosalie: 23

Emmett: 24

Allison: 21

Chapter Eight: New Beginnings

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to Alice glaring at me and I rolled over hiding my face in my pillow after glancing at the alarm clock. "Alice, its not even morning yet, what do you want?" She jumped onto my bed. "Where you going to tell me you had a date with Emmett, or where you just going to leave your BEST FRIEND, out of the loop Swan?" I mumbled something she couldn't understand, I hated it when she called me by my last name. "Who told you?" She huffed. "Answer the question." "I was going to tell you Al I just didn't want you to play Bella Barbie. It was a casual thing." She squealed. "So it's true?" God damnit, she didn't even know, damn pixie and her stupid perceptiveness. I finally sat up knowing that she wasn't going to let me get anymore sleep. "Yes its true. But please, were taking things slow so just calm down." She nodded before telling me that Rosalie had apparently hit it off with Aiden. "It was so adorable Bells, like Rosalie ran into the bathroom to call me and she was like so cute. I think we might have found Rosalie a woman." I laughed before hitting her with a pillow. "Chill Alice they just met." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay Alice your psychic you know everything." She then grabbed a pillow and hit me before running off to her room.

I glanced at the clock and it was 5:30, apparently I had dozed off again and I was anxious to see Emmett. I dressed in a white tank top and some cut off shorts before pulling on my boots and pulling my hair up. Luckily Alice was asleep or she might have tried to force me into wearing makeup. The drive was in a few days and I was excited, just spending a few days out with nature away from the world was always nice. When I walked out I saw Emmett standing there a gorgeous smile on his face. I leaned up and kissed his lips gently after checking to see that no one was watching, We had discussed that we should wait to tell people that we were dating aside from Alice and Jasper because they were both so close to us. We both headed out to different stables because I wanted to work on Glory again, she was already saddle trained but I wanted to make sure she wouldn't get skittish.

Around lunch time Em and me had decided to go for a ride down to the lake to get a little alone time. I quickly packed some food and a blanket before heading outside and mounting Jetson one of the other geldings, I saw Emmett on Sizzler and I thought how amazing he was with the horses. After arriving at the lake I tied Jetson up to a tree knowing he wasn't that good at not wandering back to the stables and laid the blanket out.

"Hello gorgeous." Emmett hopped of Sizzler and kissed me more deeply then he had this morning. I blushed and he smiled kissing both my cheeks lightly. We ate and talked about the drive and how excited he was, it was honestly adorable to see how excited he got, it was like a kid on Christmas. I was happy that I had finally met someone who cared as much about horses and the ranch as much as I did. An hour later after a lot of talking and making out I decided we should head back before anyone got too suspicious, we made our way back to the ranch and I saw Allison's car in my driveway. He took Jetson and said he could put him away as I ran up to her giving her a tight hug. We walked inside as I put the blanket in the laundry room and putting the tuber ware in the sink.

"So how was the date?" She blushed. "Your brother is probably the sweetest guy I've ever met Bella, he's so down to earth and relaxed, but he's crazy and outgoing too. I never thought I would meet someone like him. And he is by far the best kisser." "Okay you can stop there, He's still my baby brother Alli." She laughed as Alice wandered downstairs. "Ello lovies." Allison waved at her as she wandered into the living room. "Oh Bella, me and jasper decided that we're going to have a double date with you and Em." My face grew red as I stormed into the living room. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, I didn't say you could do that, We're trying to keep a low profile here." She glared at me for using her full name. "I don't care, You and I both know that it will be fun, Besides its not like anyone is going to see you both where were going, please Bella?" I sighed giving in and nodding before plopping down on the couch next to her. Allison also came in as we turned on a movie.

After the movie I wanted to talk about the drive to Allison and Alice. "So Alice get any clothes for the cattle drive?" She scoffed. "I cant go Bella." "What, you said if we went shopping that-" "And who exactly is going to look after Bandit and Daphne?" Damnit she had me there. "Ugh fine, I'll just go and be the only girl there and be lonely." I huffed, Before Allison spoke up. "Um, Can I go?" I looked at her and she seemed kind of nervous. "Its kind of lame Allison, You don't really get to shower for a couple of days and its a lot of horseback riding." She shrugged. "The whole showering thing I'm used too, my roommate is kind of a diva and she uses all the hot water, Not to mention I used to be a roady, and its hard to shower daily on the road. Besides I've kind of always wanted to go on one." "Well then of course. Just a warning your legs will be sore. Like really fucking sore." She laughed. "Well I'm going to go say hi to Jake then head out, looks like I need to get some gear." We all laughed as she wandered outside to find my brother.

"So Alice, when is this double date." She beamed at me. "Tonight, Jasper already texted Em to let him know, and I was wondering, since were going to a club Maybe I should invite Rosalie and Aiden." I eagerly nodded, not wanting to be the center of attention with Alice tonight. She grabbed my hand dragging me upstairs. '_Oh joy, time to play Bella Barbie.' _I groaned internally as she rummaged threw my closet.

Finally, I was wearing something that Alice and I agreed on, it was a Vintage Beaded top, with a black mini skirt and platform sandals, that I knew I was going to break my neck in, and a black studded bracelets and a punk stud necklace. Alice being Alice, was wearing a pink dress with pink sandals and a Eiffel tower necklace. We walked downstairs and Emmett was in the kitchen waiting along with Jasper, When I saw Emmett's reaction to my outfit I wanted to thank Alice but I could never give her the satisfaction. I kissed his lips gently as I heard Alice giggling behind me her face burried in Jaspers neck.

"Alright kids lets get going before Jasper takes Alice upstairs and we never leave." Alice blushed at Emmett's comment but I only laughed. Emmett looked extremely handsome in diesel jeans and a diesel shirt and cowboy boots. _'I totally wouldn't mind riding him while he was wearing those boots. Shit, how in the hell am I going to take it slow if he dresses like that' _I was blushing and Emmett caught me staring and had a huge shit eating grin on his face. I smacked his arm before heading out, I stopped in my tracks when I saw a limo there. "There is no way in hell I'm getting in that." "Oh come on Bella, You know this makes it so we can all drink and not have to worry about having a DD." I sighed. "How in the hell did you manage this? Its not like Limo's come out here often." Alice shrugged and climbed in followed by Jasper before me and Emmett climbed in as well.

We arrived at this gorgeous club that seemed over an hour away from the Ranch and we made our way inside to find Rosalie and the infamous Aiden. Rosalie was wearing a gorgeous white dress that clung to her body and heels that would kill me and latched on to the arm of a very attractive woman with short choppy hair and a killer smile. Drinks were already at the table and I decided that we needed to get some shots into our system, It was extremely hard to get me drunk but I figured the right combination and I would be dancing on the dance floor in no time.

After countless shots a song that I couldn't resist dancing too started blaring threw the speakers as I grabbed Emmett's hand pulling him onto the dance floor followed by Alice Jasper Rosalie and Aiden. _'I wonder what Emmett will think of me after I dance like this.'_

We stay moving around, soloAsk us where you at, we don't knowAnd don't care (don't care)

And don't care (don't care)All we know is we was at home cause you left us there

You got your boys and got goneAnd left us all aloneNow she in the club with a freaky dress on

Cats don't want her to keep that dress onTrying to get enough drinks in her systemTake it to the tele and make her a victim

Patron on brain, ball play you in the faceThey shake the spot, she's just another case

I was grinding my hips roughly against Emmett as his hands gripped tightly to my sides, the lyrics escaping my lips as I leaned my body against him.

Easy for a good girl to go badAnd once we gone (gone)Best believe we've gone foreverDon't be the reasonDon't be the reason

You better learn how to treat us right'Cause once a good girl goes badWe die forever

He's staying with a flock of them, oh, yeahGot a girl at home but he don't careWon't care (won't care)All he'll do is keep me at home, won't let me go nowhereHe thinks because I'm at home I won't be getting it onAnd now I'm finding numbers in the jacket pocketsTricks calling the house, non stop itsGetting out of control Finally I can't take no moreHe finds a letter on the stairs, saying this is the endI packed my bag and left with your best friend

We stay moving around, soloAsk us where you at, we don't knowAnd don't care (don't care)All we know is we was at home cause you left us thereYou got your boys and got goneAnd left us all alone

We're Gone Forever

We're Gone Forever

I blushed as my friends decided an applause was in order, I looked up at Emmett's face and it was full of pure lust. I grabbed his hand and lead him into a private corner, he pressed me against the wall lifting my body up so it was right against his, my legs wrapped around his body as my hands flew to his hair pulling his lips down on mine. Our lips crashed against each other and I bit his lip gently tugging at it as he moaned against my mouth. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him as I tongues wrestled for dominance, The club seemed to fade away as his hands gripped my sides holding me against him. Finally unable to breathe we both broke away from the kiss and his eyes were hooded with complete lust.

"Bella, as much as I want to continue this, I don't want to do anything that you might regret." _'God this man was a god, he was clearly turned on and yet he wanted to respect me.' _"Emmett, I want too, I honestly do. I know I said I wanted to wait but I cant, I need you." He set me down and we found Alice telling her that we were leaving, a knowing grin spread on her face as she said that her and Jasper would take a cab to his place and she would stay there for the night. We rushed off to the Limo and as soon as we were inside we nearly attacked each other again. His hands ran over my exposed thigh as his lips attached to my neck biting on it a soft moan escaping my lips. We finally pulled up to the ranch and nearly ran to the door. Once inside we made our way upstairs into my bedroom and I kicked the dogs out closing and locking the door as I turned around Emmett was against me and I was against a wall once again. He pushed my skirt up as I wrapped my legs around him again.

He carried me to my bed and laid me down softly as he pulled his shirt off and I attacked his chest with my mouth, I nearly kissed every indent on his body as he pushed me back pulling my shirt off and my bra along with it. His lips attached to my right breast as his hand massaged the other roughly. I moaned softly biting my lip as he climbed on top of me balancing so all of his weight wasn't crushing me. His hand ran over my thigh again as he pulled my skirt off of my body and ripped my thong off completely. His finger found my core and I nearly tore my lip off holding back a moan. He looked up at me pressing his lips roughly against mine as he slipped one finger inside of me, I rocked my hips against him moaning into his mouth. I knew I wouldn't last long seeing as it had been so long since I had sex, he slid another finger inside of me and started rubbing my center. My body started to shake and I knew that was it, I let go and came on his hand a smile spreading across his lips. He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them, I had no idea a man sucking my juices off his own fingers could be so enticing but Emmett could make anything sexy. I felt his hands leave and start to undo his pants.

"Bella, are you sure?" I nodded, "Emmett, I need to feel you inside of me please." He kicked off his boots and I kicked off my heels as his pants and briefs slid off his body and I saw him, All of him. I was scared at first because I had never had anyone so big, Hell Edward was the only guy I had and he wasn't as big as Emmett. I noticed that I had been staring far too long and looked up at Emmett, he looked so smug and it was seriously intoxicating. I wrapped my hand around him and he moaned against my neck. We moved so our bodies were in the center of the bed as he held his body up. "Condom?" "Birth Control, The Depo shot." He nodded before he positioned himself right above me. I bit my lip as he shoved himself deep, I knew that I had winced because he looked up at me with gorgeous caring eyes and I nodded saying I was fine. I adjusted to his size rather quickly as he started to move slowly at first.

"God, babe…so tight…you feel so good" It was my turn to be smug as I pulled his earlobe into my mouth nibbling it softly hearing him moan. I moaned softly into his ear as I pulled away and he started to move faster. "Yes, Em, God you feel so good." His moves became faster and faster. And I could hear myself telling him faster and harder between moans and he obliged to ever request. "Fuck, Bella baby, I'm gonna cum." I rocked my hips hard against his. "Come with me baby, I wanna feel you cum inside me." He pounded me harder as I felt my second orgasm start and I reached down rubbing my center, as I started to shiver and contract around him, milking him. I felt his body tense up as he started to cum slowing down keeping both of us on our high. Finally the thrusting stopped as he pulled out and rolled over. I pulled the blankets up around us and curled my body next to his. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my lips softly.

"That was amazing baby." I giggled as I kissed his chest softly before closing my eyes, Praying to god he would be here when I woke up.

A/N THEY DID IT! Lmao Yes I know Bella wanted to wait, but I mean seriously if you had Emmett on your arm how could you not just throw caution to the wind and do it lol. I know I wouldn't be able to wait. Anyway, Thank you thank you to my reviewers and readers, You guys really help me write. Because honestly if no one told me they'd like my story I'd probably have given up already, so thank you very much. Anyway outfits in profile like always. And click that little button below and review, also if you didn't read my a/ns at the top of this chapter please go back and read them. I need feedback on some things. Thank You!

~~EmmettsBabyGirlTren~~


	9. Revalations

_Summary: Bella is lonely and depressed, her husband Edward Cullen was her high school sweetheart but has turned cold and bitter after only being married for a few months, and she starts noticing lipstick on his collar and perfumes that weren't her own, When he hires a new stable hand to help out on the ranch for Bella to deal with something sparks and things could change forever. Em/B, J/A. all human_

Disclaimer: I do not repeat do not own any of the characters from Stephaine Meyers Twilight Saga, But I do own a very awesome broken 50 inch TV lmao.

_Well my lovely readers, I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story and reviewing, And I'm absolutely so sorry, that its taken me this long to update, I've been lacking inspiration, but after awhile of waiting, hopefully I havent lost any of you. But here it is readers, Chapter Nine._

_I'd like to say thank you and give some shoutouts to some of my readers._

_Emmetts-my-teddybear1915~ Thank you so much I'm really glad your enjoying the story, And yes the deed was done. Lmao._

_Sc4536~ Here you go gorgeous the morning after, Thank you for your review, I love that you pointed out a few things you actually enjoyed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Saving August~ Well thank you My love, I know the sex scene had me pretty hot and bothered too, and I was writing it. I love your words of wisdom my dear. 3_

XxXxXxXxxXXXXXXxXxxXXXXXX

**Ages.**

Bella: 22

Edward: 23

Jacob: 21

Alice: 22

Jasper: 23

Rosalie: 23

Emmett: 24

Allison: 21

Chapter Nine: Revelations.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up alone and I had to hold back the tears, I was so afraid that this would happen, I buried my face into a pillow. I heard my door creak and looked up expecting to see Alice, but it was Emmett, he hadn't left me alone. He was carrying two cups of coffee. _'Good job Bella, doubt the amazing godlike man.' _He kissed my lips softly but I was still hesitant. The look on his face was painful, he pulled away and moved away from the bed.

"You regret last night don't you?" I stood gawking at him. "Emmett, no, I was just scared that you had left me…" "I figured I should head to the bunks to grab some clothes and bring you some coffee. I'm sorry I shouldn't have left." I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into my bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you. Your nothing like him." I could feel his muscles tense at my comment. He kissed my forehead gently, I grabbed the blanket and headed into the bathroom. "It's nothing I haven't seen babe." I blushed as he ran to my side and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder, walking back to the bed. "Emmett, stop I have to get ready for work." I was laughing as he dropped me on the bed tickling my sides. "Em…stop…cant…breathe.." He kissed my lips softly. "Bella?" I looked up at him smiling. "Hmm?" "What are we?" _'Shit, um, what does he want us to be? Ugh fuck, Ask him stupid.' _"What do you want us to be Emmett?" I bit my lip in anticipation, I have to stop myself from pacing not wanting to looking extremely desperate as his voice rang threw my ears. "I want you to be my girlfriend Bella, I know its very fast.." I crashed my lips to his. As much as I was dreading falling for someone after Edward this felt so right.

His hands tangled in my hair as the kiss deepened full of passion. I moan softly against his lips as my alarm proceeds to buzz in the background snapping us back to reality. I kissed him softly before wiggling my hips at him. "Go get your handsome ass to work before your "boss" fires you." He laughed. "Nah she wouldn't do that, Not after the night we had last night." He winked at me as he walked out the door and downstairs.

After getting ready, I walked into my office seeing my little brother beaming. I sat down next to him as he handed me a muffin and a latte. I devoured the muffin quickly and drank the latte before I started grilling him about the night he had with Allison. He told me how amazing she was and how she was literally "The Perfect Woman" I laughed at him. I didn't want to rat out Allison and all the things she said, But Jake was apparently extremely excited that she was coming along on the drive, which was only in two days.

After my conversation with my brother, I walked outside seeing Emmett working with Glory for the last time, she was going to her new home this afternoon and it sucked seeing her go. I loved all my horses with equal amount and the fact that this was the last cattle drive because I wanted to focus more on the horse side of my business cheered me up slightly. Don't get me wrong, nothing is more adorable then a baby calf…well maybe a newborn foul, but I really needed to stop multitasking and focus on one thing in my business. I saw Jaspers truck pull in and Alice climb out and rush inside out of the corner of my eye as I started climbing up on the wooden fence that secured the pasture. Watching Emmett work with a horse was intoxicating. He knew exactly what he was doing and I loved it, no man, not even Jacob or the boys could blow me away with horses the way this man did.

Suddenly my phone started vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out to see a phone call from Chief Swan, Also known as my father. I hopped off the fence and started walking towards the house.

"HI DADDY!" I heard his laugh on the other end.

"_Hey sweetheart, How's my little girl doing?" _

"Dad, I'm 22 years old."

"_And your still my little girl." _

"Fine dad, I'm good, I got a new ranch hand, he's really good dad, I haven't seen someone like him with horses since Pop."

"_Really now, Well I have to meet this young man if he reminds you of my father in-law." _I sighed slightly thinking about Pop, Gran and my Mom.

"Yeah dad, He's great."

"_So how is the whole being divorced thing going?" _I know dad never liked Edward something about kidnapping his daughter and getting married in a cheap church in Vegas. In all honesty Edward robbed me of having a wedding, I might not be a girly girl, but I still wanted a wedding, I wanted to have my first dance with my husband. My father daughter dance. The cake. I sighed again.

"It sucks dad, but He deserved it and things are looking up."

"_Well that's great sweetie, anyway I called to tell you, I'm coming down for a visit with Sue, and Seth."_

"What about Leelee?"

"_Shes really busy with college sweetheart, you know Pre Med and all." _I laughed at that, I was extremely happy when 2 years ago my dad got remarried to Sue Clearwater and adopted Seth and Leah. They made him happy since me and Jake had moved away from our home in Forks. But hell everyone moved out here. I swear Jessica had her family move out here and buy a ranch just because I did, That girl was like a leech or something, trying to be my friend in high school, pissed when me and Edward started dating, And even more pissed when I got out of forks before she did. "Hey daddy, I got to go, but let me know what day and I'll pick you all up from the airport." _"Alright baby girl." _I hung up the phone just as I saw the truck and trailer pull into the driveway.

Lily jumped out of the truck and rushed to hug me, I was knocked back slightly. "Thank you so much." I looked down at her. "Sweetie, shouldn't you be thanking your grandfather?" She smiled. "Yeah, but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have Glory, she comes from your ranch, and she's so perfect. Thank you Ms. Swan." I nodded and hugged her back slightly. She really reminded me of a young version of myself and as crept out as I was it was also nice, Then again seeing a love for a horse over a car or shopping spree was extremely refreshing. We got her loaded quickly having trained her in a trailer earlier. I saw Lily wave as they drove off after getting the final payment and I went inside and placed it in the safety deposit box, I would go deposit it tomorrow or something. Making my way to the front porch I lit a cig resting my feet on the table grabbing my cowgirl hat and placing it on my head tilting it hiding my eyes from the sun.

**Emmett's POV**

When I woke up I had thought it had all been a glorious dream but when I felt the angel beside me I knew it wasn't and I was thankful for that. I slipped out of her embrace before the sun rose and made my way over to the bunks for a shower and a change of clothes. I quickly used the coffee machine in there to make two cups of coffee taking one back to her. When I arrived she was upset and I was hit with a way of sadness, I really didn't want her to regret the night but I understood if she did.

When I asked her to be my girlfriend and she replied by kissing my lips I was an extremely happy man. We goofed around for a bit longer before I wandered downstairs and started to work.

I felt her watching me as I worked with Glory for the last time since she was going home today but the buzzing in her phone pulled my angel away from me although she was smiling brightly at the caller, which in turn made me smile, I loved seeing that girl happy and I would do anything and everything to keep her happy. She had been threw so much pain recently and she was far too amazing to be upset or distressed in any way.

After loading Glory into the trailer, I felt solemn, it was sad seeing a horse go, I had a feeling Bella felt the same way. No one cared about horses as much as that girl did, knowing her you could tell they were her life. I wanted to follow her but I also knew that her being my girlfriend ment she needed to know about my entire life. I was afraid she would be angry or scared away after my messed up past but I knew that it needed to be tonight that I told her. When I saw her sitting there on the front porch cig in between her lips and the cowgirl hat dipped low on her head it took everything in me not to ravage her right there. But I knew we needed to talk and I didn't want to be around a bunch of people when it happened. I asked her if we could take a ride and a picnic out to the lake in a bit and she agreed finishing her cig and gave me a soft peck on the lips to go pack a basket as I went to get the horses ready.

Twenty minutes later we were sitting on the grass after eating and I pulled her in between my legs and held onto her tightly. "Bells, can we talk about something?" She turned to look at me confusion crossing her face but she nodded. She slipped out of my grasp and turned to face me. "I need to tell you about my past, And you might be pissed and scared away, but before we move any further you need to know." She nodded. "I agree Em, I need to tell you about mine too." I wanted to go first that way if she got pissed or scared she wouldn't have to tell me about hers, I sighed taking in a deep breath and looking directly into her eyes.

"I was raised by my extremely caring mother and father in a small town in Tennessee, My parents were very rich, but my father frowned upon my girlfriend and I's relationship, and now realizing that he was very right that I had made a poor decision, but I was very stubborn and followed her here when she decided that this was were she wanted to go to college. After he realized I wasn't going to just leave her after what he said he cut me off and I was forced to find work somewhere and I moved in with her not being able to afford my own apartment. Of course I haven't really told them that we broke up. I still am that stubborn teenage boy when it comes to my father and admitting he was right so easily…I just cant do it."

**Bella's POV**

Was I pissed that he came from money? Not really, but would he quit when he finally decided to tell his parents about them breaking up? When his trust fund come back? I was scared because the last man I was with came from money, and although Carlisle and Esme were amazing people and never spoiled there kids to the point of them being stuck up and full of themselves I can tell it changed Edward. I sighed resting my head in between my hands. "Bella, I know you think money changes people when their raised a certain way and your right. I was a different person back in high school, I was full of myself and a downright dickhead. I am extremely happy that you didn't have to see me back then because I am ashamed of what I was. But my mother, she never was pleased with that so when she got me into horses and ranching and taught me that It was better to work for a living then to just live off mommy and daddy's bank accounts. Although I kept up appearances for school not letting a soul know that I was different. I know now that it was the main reason my parents cut me off, they needed to teach me that I couldn't just run away with some girl I barely knew and live in an apartment that they were paying for when I'm 24 years old." I looked up from my hands at him. His eyes were struck with worry and I pulled one of his hands to my lips and kissed it gently before intertwining our fingers and holding it in my own.

He smiled at this gesture and continued on, "When Victoria found out that I was broke was when she probably started cheating on me, I had no clue she was only out for my money, and it really hurt that the girl I gave up everything for didn't even care that I had done all this to be with her. When I found this job I really did mean it when I said it was a god send. And you Bella are god gift to earth, Most people wouldn't care about some random man showing up and asking for a job, or actually attempted to test them with their horses. You are probably one of the most astonishing and hard working women I have ever met, and I understand if your pissed about me coming from money, I know _he _did and I just want to tell you, I'm not like him Bella, you deserve better then him, Hell you probably deserve better then me." I stopped him then. "Emmett, I know your not Edward, and the truth is, You're the one who deserves better, What am I Em? You don't know my story yet. All you know is that I'm a divorcee who couldn't keep her husband happy so he had to find it from someone else." He pressed his lips to mine. "Stop right there Isabella, Edward was a faggot for leaving you for someone else, You are perfection, your kind beautiful intelligent, I don't know many women who could run a ranch in every aspect and look as good as you do when the day is done." I was blushing now as I kissed his lips back. "I'm not pissed off at you though, You've been threw a lot of shit and so have I, and if you still want I could tell you about it." He nodded and it was my turn. "Trust me Em, its not a pleasant story, but I don't regret anything that has happened in my life because its made me the strong woman I am today and I wouldn't change anything that happened."

I took a deep breath just as he had done. "I was born and raised in Forks, Washington, small town everyone knew everything. My mother died when I was 7, she was on her way back from the store with groceries to cook dinner for my birthday me and dad begged her not to, she wasn't the greatest cook, but she insisted. She had been gone for a few hours when dad got a phone call saying that there had been an accident, Apparently someone thought it was a good idea to drink home drunk from the diner and hit her head on. Renee was in the hospital for 2 weeks on life support when her body couldn't take anymore and she passed away. My dad broke down completely, but still managed to take care of me and make sure I ate and went to bed on time, didn't miss school. A year later my dad lost his best friend Billy Black, Jacob's father. My dad was Jacob's godson and Billy had insisted that if anything happen to him my dad was to take care of him.

Jacob was the brother I never wanted but when I got him I never let him go, Middle school my dad thought it would be good for us to move onto the reservation and go to their school, Billy had left his house to Jacob and we lived there. Its where I met Embry, Sam, Paul, and my now stepbrother and stepsister Seth and Leah. When I got my license I told my dad I wanted to go to school off the res but the Jacob stayed at that school. It was hard going to school every day not having my brother around and all my friends. That changed when I met Edward and Alice. When Edward asked me out my life changed, He was one of the most popular guys in school and he wanted me, nerdy little ugly swan. Alice and me quickly became best friends after that but I barely saw her unless it was with him, He was always so protective, I thought it was for my own benefit. Making sure I didn't get into trouble and kept to my studies so we could go to college together. I guess I never saw that he basically controlled my life, I nearly lost Jacob and the boys from the res because of him, But I was a stupid girl in love. After college, my dad told me that the ranch needed me, And on the way here Edward decided to take a little trip to Vegas. He surprised me by proposing and we ran off to the nearest chapel to get married. I didn't regret marrying him, and I still don't, I do regret that I never had a wedding. I've always wanted to be walked down the aisle by my Dad. The rest I don't really care about it was just that small fact of a real wedding that I never got. After we moved here things changed and it lead to where we are now."

**Emmett POV**

She had basically just opened up about her entire life, I felt closer to this woman then I've ever felt to anyone. She was perfect, I felt myself falling for Isabella Swan, and I didn't want to stop, I was just hoping that I wasn't falling into something that could eventually break my heart again.

XXxXxXxXx

_Okay, I'm going to apologize once again for taking so long, but I have a question for some of the people who actually review my story._

_Should I skip the Cattle Drive and just write a brief summary of what happened in a 3rd__ POV? Or should I get all down and dirty with the details of how a cattle drive works?_

_Thanks again for taking the time to read my story, Please click the little button below and review._

_**MementoMoriRoxy **_


	10. Cattle Drive

_**Summary: Bella is lonely and depressed, her husband Edward Cullen was her high school sweetheart but has turned cold and bitter after only being married for a few months, and she starts noticing lipstick on his collar and perfumes that weren't her own, When he hires a new stable hand to help out on the ranch for Bella to deal with something sparks and things could change forever. Em/B, J/A. all human**_

**Disclaimer: I do not repeat do not own any of the characters from Stephaine Meyers Twilight Saga, But I do own a very awesome broken 50 inch TV lmao.**

_**Well my lovely readers, I just wanted to thank the majority of you for making sure this story stays alive. By having the horrible person who stole my story pay for the fact that copy write infringement is not okay. Thank you all so much and your reward is the fact that I will keep writing this story till the end. Thank you all again sooooo much it makes me feel like people actually care about my story. Which for a writer is extremely heartwarming. **_

_**Now I had two votes for dirty details and two for a brief summary of the cattle drive. So what I'm going to do is write a 3rd**__** POV for the beginning and have the rest be in Bella's POV mostly but have it go by a day by day basis, Hope you all enjoy :] I'm thinking probably 3 or 4 more chapters including this one and a epilogue I know its fairly short, but I don't want this to be an angst story. So once again Enjoy!**_

**XxXxXxXxxXXXXXXxXxxXXXXXX**

**Ages.**

Bella: 22

Edward: 23

Jacob: 21

Alice: 22

Jasper: 23

Rosalie: 23

Emmett: 24

Allison: 21

Chapter 10: Cattle Drive.

**3****rd**** POV~**

It had been a few days since the confessions that Bella and Emmett had told each other about, and things between them couldn't have been better. Today was the day of the cattle drive and to say that everyone was excited was an understatement in itself. Jake and Allison had gotten extremely close after there date but Allison was extremely nervous about spending time with Jakes friends and his sister. She tried to convince herself that since she was already a good friend to Bella it wouldn't matter. But at the same time, this was Bella's little brother and she didn't want to lose the man she was falling for because she forgot something so simple on the drive.

Everyone was getting ready for the long drive to where the truck would be picking up the cattle and Alice was passed out in bed, extremely excited to get the house to herself, She was packing mostly preparing herself to move in with Jasper after the wedding, She was going to miss living with Bella but she was so excited to finally be planning the gigantic wedding that would lead to her future. Bella jumped on her bed waking her from her slumber and dreams of Jasper and cute little babies.

"Alice, wakey wakey, we're leaving and I wanted to say bye." Alice hit Bella with a pillow. "Go away Bells, Alice is sleeping." Bella laughed before hugging her bed ridden friend and running down the stairs.

**Bella POV**

'_I love cattle drives.' _I was pulling on my boots after bugging Alice and running down the stairs getting antsy for the drive, I hadn't been able to spend that much time with the guys and Allison because of the divorce and then being wrapped up in Emmett land. Although I didn't mind Emmett land so much. It was weird how fast I was falling for this man, but somewhere deep down I knew that we were meant to be. After getting a thermo's full of coffee and having a cig outside I headed to the barn to find that Charm was already saddled and ready to go, The guys were outside waiting on me most of the stuff packed up and ready to go, I heard Allison's car door close and watched as she swung her backpack over her shoulder while walking over to us, Jake went over and swept her up into a hug and a kiss as all the guys made "awe" sounds followed by a few loud whacks as I hit them upside the head.

"Awe Baby Bells we were just messing with them." I shut Sam up with a glare. Before we all mounted our horses sans Sam, He was staying here to take care of the rest of the horses and phone calls. So that left, Jacob, Allison, Embry, Paul, Emmett, and myself to get the drive done. We lead the horses out onto the free range acres where the cows had just been put and rounded them up quickly, I waved to Sam before I took up the lead with Allison, Embry and Paul flanking the sides and Jacob and Emmett bringing up the rear, I know that Jake wanted to ride with Allison but it was better to have the newbie's up front and the most experienced in the back, Seeing as I always took up the lead it seemed better to have her riding up front with me. Besides she was my friend first.

The first few hours where relatively relaxing but in a couple more the sun would be setting we would have to settle down for the night. We weren't in a huge hurry to get there so after another hour of riding and watching Allison fight threw the pain of riding for so long I decided it was time to set up camp, We rounded the cattle up near a pond that had plenty of grass and tied our horses up for the night and started to unpack and set up camp. Of course since Paul and Embry decided to goof off it took a bit longer then necessary to get the fire started. But once the sleeping bags were set up and the fire was roaring we all sat down and starting warming our bones.

"So Allison, how the legs feeling?" She looked at me with an exasperated sigh, "Dude I have no idea how you do this, I feel like jell-o." Her form curled up into Jakes and I leaned my back against Emmett's. "Awe Pauly come cuddle with me I'm so cold." Paul smacked Embry upside the head before sitting next to me and as far away from him as possible. After an hour of hanging out and eating Paul pulled out a bottle of whiskey waving it around in the air. "Paul, seriously? We're working." He pouted at me before popping the cap off and letting the aroma waft into my senses. I groaned before taking the bottle out of his hand and taking a swig. "There we go, the Bells we all know and love." I huffed. "Your not drinking mister, because of this you have first shift." He groaned at me before sitting down his arms across his chest. "You are so mean Boss Lady." "Awe its okay Pauly, you can drink when we get home." He scoffed at me before climbing into his sleeping bag, Embry quickly crawling into his and passing out as well.

"Allison, want to come with me to check on the cattle?" She looked up at me and nodded climbing off of Jacobs lap. I grabbed her hand and my pack of smokes before heading off with her, We walked around making sure there weren't any strays luckily it was a full moon so we didn't need a flashlight, before sitting next to the horses by a tree. "So you love my little brother huh?" She choked on her smoke slightly before looking up at me. "Bella…I've only known him-" I held my hand up to stop her, "Yeah and I can tell that your falling for him, It doesn't bother me or anything, If I didn't like you I wouldn't have set you up with him." A small smile was playing on her lips. "Well he just makes me feel so wanted, I've never felt that before." I laughed. "Yeah Jakey is a special person, he loves without regret and all that." She laughed. "So you think he could feel the same way?" I scoffed. "Have you seen the way he looks at you sweetie?" She blushed before taking another drag. We talked for a few more minutes before we both decided to head back and make sure they boys didn't die of boredom without us.

I curled back up into Em's lap, as he kissed my temple and buried his face into my neck. I looked over and Allison and Jake were mimicking our position. "Alright guys, Em and Me will take the first shift, I'll wake up Dumb and Dumber and have them wake you and Yall can have the last one." They climbed into there sleeping bag and within 15 minutes were both sleeping. Em nuzzled into my neck kissing it softly, "Baby we have to stay awake and alert, not distracted and horny." He laughed into my neck before kissing my cheek again. He tickled my sides softly my face buried into his neck covering most of my giggles. "Will this keep you awake and alert baby?" He held my squirming with his arms, his hands still poking my sides. After a few more minutes, he stopped and kissed my temple softly. "So meeting you dad?" I giggled quickly. "Yeah, my step mom and other brother too." "He isn't going to shoot me right?" "Probably not, but you never know." His face quickly transformed, looking like he had just seen a ghost. "Babe, I'm kidding. Calm down." He glared at me before I kissed his lips, the smile and the dimples returning to his face.

After the first couple hours, I woke up Paul and Embry before quickly crawling into our sleeping bag curled tightly against Em for warmth, there was something about sleeping under the stars that was so amazing, and sharing that with Emmett made it even better.

I woke up at dawn, making sure not to wake Emmett, I made my way over to Charm, climbing on her back, I rode over cattle to do a quick check over, before riding to an old oak tree. I dismounted her before making my way over to the gravestones.

"Hey grams, papa, I know its been awhile since I've came to visit, but its been a little hectic…"

**3****rd**** POV**

Emmett woke up alone, pulling his shirt on, he went over to the guys who where saddling up the horses. "She left at dawn, she didn't want to wake you. She wanted to visit her grandparents before we got moving." Jake said, handing him a cup of instant coffee. Everyone was packed up and ready to go when Bella got back, her eyes slightly red and her cheeks tinted a slight pink. No one said anything as they took there positions, Bella laughing slightly at Allison's uncomfortable face, and then laughing more when Allison had flipped her off. They quickly fell into light conversation as well as Jake and Emmett.

"So being the protective little brother I am, I have to say it man, even though I like you, If you ever hurt my sister…Well lets just say I own some land on the res. No one will ever find the body." Jake deadpanned. "Trust me, I don't think I could ever hurt her, I'm scared shitless but I love her man, And last time I fell this fast shit ended up badly. But you have my word, that I will do everything in my power to make her happy." Jake gave a curt nod. "Charlie will be glad to hear that." "Wait, he made you do that didn't he?" Jake nodded before laughing. "You should've seen you face it was fucking hilarious." Half the day had passed in mostly silence as they arrived at their destination, Alice waiting outside looking even more tiny standing next to Bella's truck and 6 horse trailer. They quickly got the cattle into a pen, before dismounting the horses, Emmett took Charm's reigns from Bella as she walked over to talk to the owner, and quickly doing a head count.

They loaded the horses up, Bella walking over hugging Alice tightly, and stealing the keys out of her pocket, Paul and Embry hopped in the back of the truck everyone else piling inside, as they made their way back to the ranch.

When they arrived there was a foreign car sitting in the driveway, Bella quickly put the truck in park jumping out and running straight into a man with brown hair tinted grey, chocolate brown eyes, and a bushy mustache. "DADDY!"

_Woot, I finally got this chapter done, I want to apologize, but it seems that I've been doing so much of that lately for late chapters and shit, But yeah a lot of shit has been going down, A few of my horses passed away, And I took the deaths kinda hard. But here it is, Like I said 3 or 4 more chapters left, And an epilogue. Give me some feedback on what you want to happen when Charlie meets Emmett, And I'm debating on putting Alice's wedding in here, So give me your opinions on it. _

_Lots of Love~TreniaBella._


End file.
